to new beginnings 2
by mileym3533
Summary: Draco and Hermione new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back with this story and i am so sorry its taken me so long. anyways for those of you who have read this, its the exact same ill be uploading new chapters today though! I promise! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Light was fading behind the skyline, with the darkness a chill was setting in among the empty headstones, all that remains of people whom once walked, laughed, and loved. The cold that had settled in made the man shiver; he sat on the grass staring at a headstone that barred two names, two people taken way too soon. Though he knew he should he couldn't bring himself to leave, this was all he had left of the only woman he loved and the beautiful son she had given him. Sighing the man got up, touched the headstone and removed his wand from inside his robes, without much thought white and blue roses appeared at the base of the stone, looking just as beautiful as ever it was all a lie, the beauty of the flowers would fade the petals fall off and the stem wither and be blown away by the wind. None of this mattered nothing mattered, no one could understand the pain he felt the numbness we woke with every morning, forcing himself into his office never once really meeting the eyes of anyone he passed. People generally left him alone, didn't ask questions or bother him unless they had to letting him wallow in self pity over something he could not change. Little did he know things were about to look up for this stunning young man.

She sat in the same spot she had for the past two weeks, how could this have happened? No one saw this happening to her husband and their beautiful baby girl, out for a stroll in diagon ally, when someone experimenting with a new spell to of all things, cure all illnesses killed her husband and her two year old baby. How could this happen? That was all she could think, she ate only when someone made her. She never talked; there was a pain and emptiness every morning when she woke. The house she now sat in was nothing more than a shell for false happiness, a place once so full of love and laughter now made her want to cry, every inch of this home held a memory of the life she had built with her husband. There was nothing anyone could say- though they tried- to make her feel any better. She didn't shower change or want to do any of those things without her old life back. When she had first learned the news she did everything in her power to get her hands on a time turner, if only she could stop them from going at least for ten minutes they'd be safe they would come home and her life would be perfect, but everyone told her it was against the law and she had to accept what had happened. How can someone accept putting your husband and daughter in the ground? With nothing more than a piece of stone bearing their names to remember them by, no she would not accept this, she could not accept this.

The fire that burned in her minutes ago has simmered down to a mere nothingness. All the brunette can do is sit in her closet smelling the clothes of her husband and crying, she doesn't hear when her best friend comes up the stairs, or into her bedroom, and she only vaguely feels him pull her into his lap whispering in her ear about how it's all going to be ok. _No it won't _she thought, it will never be ok. She didn't know how long she sat there only that it felt like forever before her eyes started to droop and she let herself fall into a deep sleep, away from all the pain and into her husband's arms once more.

The tall blond man walked with his head down, he didn't need to see where he was going he knew these streets better than he ought to, due to nights he couldn't sleep and couldn't bear to see the look on all the people's faces, their happiness when all he wanted to do is punch them in the face. No instead he kept his head down, and therefore memorizing his way home from just about anywhere he dared walk. It didn't take long for him to reach his house, this was not the same house he owned with his wife and son, no he had sold that months ago, held to many memories and wasn't healthy for him to stay there. Instead now, he owned a one bedroom house so small most newlyweds didn't even want it, but it suited him well. Though no one knew that, he kept his emotions to himself, and never once did he even try to make conversation or get attached to anyone. Unlocking his door and wandering into the hallway, he realized how tired he was it had been a long day and all he wanted was the comfort of his bed, his blankets and the dreams he knew awaited him. Without even changing out of his day outfit Draco Malfoy fell back into the warm embrace only his wife could offer.

**Hey guys! Please read and review! (: thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_**I DIDN'T REALLY SAY ANYTHING ON MY LAST CHAPTER, I WAS WAY TO EXCITED TO PUBLISH IT, THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY, ITS GOING TO BE LONG, LIKE REALLY REALLY LONG. DRACO ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE HIS FEELINGS ABOUT HIS WIFE AND SON OR HERMIONIE RIGHT AWAY; THOUGH HE'S SOFTENED BY LOSING THEM HE STILL HATES MUGGLES AND MUGGLE BORNS! THAT'S HOW HE IS IN THE BEGINNING! ALSO MORE DETAILS ON HIS WIFES AND SONS DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter! All Hail queen Rowling!**

Draco had to limit himself to once a week to see his wife and son, if he went too much he would begin to withdraw more than he already was. Every week it felt a little easier but more and more he found himself longing for his wife and not just in his dreams. Draco tried lord did he ever try to find someone to give him the company he desired but there was no one that could compare, and with the bloodlines being mainly mixed with muggles now it was harder and harder to find someone who shared his same belief to keep the magic bloodlines pure. That was something that had drawn him to his wife. Pansy Malfoy was perfect, while in school he didn't think so. No it wasn't until after the war that he found she was perfect for him in every way he could show her his sensitive side, laugh with her and she never shared his secrets. He could be cold and shut off from everyone but her. He hates muggles more now that they were responsible for killing her than he did before. It was three years ago and his wife had to go into downtown London she needed to get something from her parents but she hated apperating with her son being so young, so though she hated it she drove into town the muggle way, cursing the entire time. She didn't even see the other car, the drunk driver swerve into her lane hitting her head on, and the worst part was he was going so fast the car completely exploded. The little ashes of his family they could gather, that is what is buried in the ground. That had to have been the hardest part for Draco he couldn't even see the bodies it was almost not real for the first year or two. He could pretend they were just at her mums, staying out there to get away from all the muggles, that is where Draco's office was, it had to be there was no one in the entire wizarding world that wanted him in Diagon alley, so he moved though everyone still brought from his father's company they despised him or so it felt. Pansy hated the being so close to the city, and though Draco knew this there was nothing he could do, but as perfect as she was she never complained always tried to be the best wife and mother she could be. Though people saw her as stuck up and rude Draco Malfoy saw so much more than that, she was caring and kind her smile could light up any room and he laugh was perfect it melted his heart even now thinking about it. Draco shook himself out of the memory of his family, thinking about it made it worse and drug himself into the restroom, showering and changing into a clean suit he walked out of the house and into the hustle and bustle of morning London.

Hermione woke with fresh tears on her cheeks and feeling lonelier than she ever had. Her dream last night was wonderful she only wished it was real. Ron had held her for what felt like forever, while in a field of daisies, they didn't speak, they didn't need to speak the communication was there without the words. Finally Ron spoke, and it definitely wasn't what Hermione was expecting to hear, leaning down he whispered in her ear "Honey it's time to let go, you need to move on, Rose and I are fine, she loves Fred and it's nice to get to spend time with him again. Enjoy your life 'Mione, when you wake up take a shower, get dressed go to a little Café and eat a good breakfast. After you do that I want you to call Ginny, and tell her you two are going shopping you are going to buy anything and everything you want, and if you don't or you try to just fall back asleep I will know, and trust me sweetie there are things I can do about it. So please do this for Rose and me, go have fun it's time to start living again." Hermione was going to listen to her husband even if it killed her, but she didn't know if she could go to breakfast alone so after showering and putting on her favorite outfit she had to call Ginny, she needed support this whole day not just for shopping, after agreeing to meet Ginny in Diagon ally Hermione felt better than she had in weeks, she knew it was going to take forever to get over what had happened, but this was the perfect start. Last night she didn't feel like it was time to move on but Ron knew she needed to and that was enough for her, grabbing her hand bag and her wand she went to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire, the green flames roared up and licked the top bricks of the fireplace, taking a deep breath Hermione stepped into the flames and very clearly she spoke "Diagon Alley" Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts and walked out into Diagon Alley, for the first time since the accident. As soon as she stepped out into the street it hit her, this is where it happened this is where some old fool took her family from her. Using the side of the building to steady her Hermione took deep breaths trying to calm her and it was helping her stay in place instead of running back into the fireplace and going home. There was a voice behind her "Hermione are you okay?" Hermione turned to see the red head standing behind her and for the first time since she stepped out of the house she smiled, there was Ginny her faced pinched up in concern for Hermione, this was her best friend the person she could tell anything to, she spent so many nights spilling secrets to her. Ginny was the first person she told she was pregnant, there was no one she would rather spend this day with "I'm a lot better now that you are here Ginny, thank you for today It's still so hard to be here knowing this is where I lost them, but I know that it's time to move on. Last night in my dream Ron came to me and told me it was" Ginny stared at Hermione with her mouth hanging open, there was so much she needed to tell her about her dreams and how Ron was still here and how Fred was doing "Lets go eat and I'll explain it all ok?" Ginny nodded with and smiled "I cannot wait to hear this one"

Draco sat behind his desk looking down at all the paper work he needed to do that day still and didn't want to do any of it. _God I need a vacation_ Draco thought to himself, though he knew that probably wasn't going to happen and that's when he realized something since his family died he hadn't taken a vacation once, this was something he knew he needed to do, he needed to get away to clear his head and help him maybe move on from what happened three years ago. Getting up from his desk he walked into his COO's office. "Hey mate, everything ok?" Blaise asked from behind his desk, Draco sighed and sat down at the chair across from his best friend "Has anything been ok for three years Blaise? No it hasn't that's why I came in here; I need a vacation a nice three or four month long vacation. I won't even be in the country; fact is mate I don't want to run into anyone I know... I want to go to the states and forget everything for awhile for three years I've lost who I am who I was with Pansy and I need to get away and find that part of me again. She'd be pissed if she knew I let myself waste away." Draco didn't know why but he couldn't stop until he got that all out, he needed someone to know not only that he was going but his reasons why. Blaise didn't say anything for a long while just sat at his desk and seemed to be in deep thought, finally when he did speak his voice was soft and Draco knew he was on the verge of tears as him and Pansy were very close. "I've been trying to tell you that for three years mate, I'm guessing there are two motives to you telling me this. One is with you being gone for a couple months, you want me to act as CEO, since your obviously going out of country you don't want to be contacted unless urgent, and two, you really needed to get that off your chest. Trust me mate, it's ok I can tell that you needed to talk I've been hoping you would come to me at some point and I started to give up hope, with that being said, take as much time as you need go away for a year if you want. Just promise me that when you come back, I'll have my best friend again because the pubs are so boring without you mate." Draco cleared his throat the lump that formed there almost prevented him from talking, him and Blaise never talked like this ever, they were men, and men don't cry. So when he almost broke down right then and there, he knew he couldn't do that. He waited for several moments and when he was able to speak all he could say was "Right then, see you in a few months mate." As he walked out of the office and to his home Draco felt more alive than he had in three long years. Draco didn't have to give it much thought, he was going to the states, Montana to be exact the hot springs and at this time it was dead winter over there, he wasn't going to have to deal with many muggles, in fact if he worked it just right he wouldn't have to deal with any muggles at all just by staying his room during the day and exploring the night life of the mountains. As soon as he got home Draco booked his trip for the following day, then continued to pack and get prepared, smiling the entire time.

Ginny and Hermione had a wonderful day, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy after her husband had been taken from her. After a long day and way too much money spent, Hermione did exactly what her husband had told her to do she bought anything that caught her eye, and she knew that she was on her way to getting her life back together. As Hermione sat down at the kitchen table waiting for her dinner to heat up she was so tired she was just heating up some frozen pizza, a thought crossed her mind, and at first she thought it was barbaric but the more the thought on it the better it sounded. Hermione knew she was going to need to speak with her best friends about this, and they were probably going to urge her to do it. Turning off the stove and grabbing her jacket she walked over to the fire place, Hermione knew apperating would be a lot easier and faster but using any spells since her husband had passed was really hard so she stuck to the sickening Floo Powder network, she called out the potters name and before she knew it she was stepping into their living room and could hear voices coming from the kitchen, they sounded worried but she couldn't make out what they were saying so she silently walked closer and realized it was Harry and Ginny and they weren't worried at all, in fact Ginny was telling Harry how happy she was to have her best friend back and she couldn't wait for Harry to see how Hermione had changed. Smiling Hermione stepped into the kitchen, Harry saw her first and jumped out of his chair almost crashing to the floor, Ginny screamed and ran into the sitting room, and Hermione well she just laughed. "Blimey Hermione, that was not ok" Harry sputtered trying to act like nothing had happened; meanwhile Ginny had come back into the kitchen and was laughing so hard her face was red. Finally after they had all settled down and Harry had told Hermione a million times it was so good to see her smile she sat them down at the table "I have a couple things I need to tell you guys, because I just don't know if I can really do it, but I think it would be good for me, So here goes. Ok, well first and this is the hardest, I want to sell the house, don't look at me like that Harry can you imagine if Ginny died and Teddy and Albus were with her? You couldn't stand this house anymore, and that's where I am I love my husband and daughter so much it hurts but that's exactly why I need to do this, that house is nothing but a shell of memories for me. It is also way too big for me seeing as I won't be having kids for a long time now I think it's sensible to get something smaller. Now secondly I am thinking about going on a vacation for a couple of months like three or four mainly because I need to clear my head and really find myself again. I just don't know if I can really do this. It's so hard thinking that they are gone and I need to have some time away from everyone to figure myself out again." Hermione sat there staring at her feet and waiting for them to tell her it was a stupid idea, when Harry spoke first "I understand why you want to sell your house, it just hurts knowing that was where I had a lot of memories too, but I would do the same thing you are and if that is what you want to do then I am going to do whatever it takes to help you, and if you want to go on vacation I completely agree with that too, so here is what I am going to offer you. One, I am going to help you sell your house and you can stay here when you get back from vacation until you find a smaller place, and second you take as long of a vacation as you want. We will be right here waiting until you return." Hermione had started to cry in the middle of his speech and now couldn't stop herself she wasn't crying from sadness she was crying because she couldn't understand why she was so lucky to have such great friends. As they said goodbyes and Hermione got back home she fell into her bed smiling for the first time in months, she knew exactly where she wanted to go on vacation, and no one was going to ruin this for her.

**Hey guys! So this chapter is REALLY long and I'm sorry, I just had a lot that I needed to get out in this chapter. I am really excited for the next chapter and will probably post it as soon as it is done in the next few days! (: PLEASE REVIEW, I'd love to know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_**So as we know both Hermione and Draco are going on vacation, I am really nervous about writing this chapter because I am scared I won't get Draco's character wrong. On another note! As I am sure you guys have guessed, Hermione and Draco are going to be vacationing at the same location. It's going to be interesting to write this! I hope you guys like it! And please review! BY THE WAY THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS, I LOOKED AT THE VIEWS YESTERDAY AND ALMOST CRIED, OVER 200! (: 3**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter!**

The air is thinner here, thought Draco as he stepped off the plane. This was ridiculous why didn't he think about going to a wizard hotel? Oh yeah that's right because he thought he needed to become an entirely different person in order to get over his wife, why did he not tell Blaise this was the real reason for this trip? Oh yeah because he would have talked him out of it, something right now he was wishing he had done, Draco Malfoy was not going to change he was superior to all of these filthy muggles, weather they knew it or not. After a short car ride to the hotel- Draco really didn't pay any attention to the scenery he didn't really care to be quite honest. He hated everything about this trip, and it was only an hour into a four month stay, what the hell had he gotten himself into? Stepping out of the Taxi Cab and getting help carrying in his bags he went to check into to his four month prison. "Hello mister Malfoy! I see in your reservation you had asked if this was the off season and I just wanted to let you know that only one other room has been booked for the entire month! You are in cabin number 2 and here's your key, have a wonderful stay Mr. Malfoy" The young lady behind the counter had brown hair that was all he could tell you. Walking into the cabin it was a lot bigger than he thought, hell it was a lot bigger than his house which is saying something. After unpacking and settling into the cabin he decided that he needed to relax after all that was the whole point of being on this trip right? So he made his way out into the winter air, with nothing but swim trunks and a towel. _Bloody hell, this is freezing_draco thought, it was short walk to the hot springs hot tub, which stunk like rotten eggs, but none the less was said to be the most relaxing. Dipping his toes in first Draco sank into the water, there was no one else to bother him, and no one else was going to. This was his night tonight and he was going to make sure he had maximum time to relax. It was a short time later when he heard the tires against the gravel, realizing he must have dozed off, and expecting the water to be cold, surprised for a minute it wasn't. He watched as the taxi pulled into the parking lot realizing this must be the other guest that had checked into the hotel. _The only other guest_ Draco thought. The person stepped out of the car and he realized off the bat it was a woman but he couldn't see much else, she had her hood up covering her face, though he didn't understand why you couldn't see into the hot springs and it was way too dark for him to be able to see much else of her. He sat there for a while later, wondering if she was pretty or if they would exchange any words while he was here seeing as they were the only two in the hotel, and breakfast was served in the main building. Finally he made his way back to his cabin and after settling in for bed he was fast asleep.

Hermione stepped off the plane into a dinky little airport there wasn't much to this town, and she didn't exactly know what she expected but this wasn't it, after an uneventful walk to the baggage claim, she called a cab to take her to her hotel. She had to admit though this place was a little run down it was beautiful. The snow covered the grown and the pine trees blanketing the entire scenery in white fluff, the entire cab ride was going to take a couple of hours since she flew in on a private jet Harry had secured for her, so she took advantage and dozed off for the entire cab ride to the hotel. It was dark, very dark when she arrived at the hotel, the cab driver had made she was awake about five minutes before they arrived, so she could see how to get to the hotel had she had to leave. As they pulled into the parking lot this place looked a lot like the airport, the hot tub and pools were all outside because they were all hot springs so they could be outside without freezing anyone to death, as he observed the hot tub it looked as if there was someone staring at the cab, a man she realized with ultra blond hair_ oh god that's Draco Malfoy_ was her first thought but dismissed it because he wouldn't be caught dead in a muggle establishment. She walked into the main building and checked in the woman at the front desk was a little too over happy and she could tell it was all just to put on a good face. She was staying in the main building and checked into her suite, it was large and just what she needed. She was so tired she just changed into her pjs and crawled into her bed falling asleep instantly. The next morning she realized she had slept to long for breakfast to decide to go down to the hot tub to relax. After grabbing her robe and bathing suit she walked out of the building and ran right into the man she never thought she would ever see in the entire planet sitting in the hot tub, Draco Malfoy. She couldn't just turn around now so she decided that she would be civil and nice to him after this entire trip was all about her and she wasn't going to let him ruin this like he did so many times in school. Holding her head up confidently she walked in the gate surrounding the hot tub realizing Malfoy was asleep she thought it would be hilarious if she was super quite and he woke up to see none other than Granger there. So as quietly as she could she snuck into the hot tub relaxing to the water and to her excitement Malfoy stayed asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! i know this chapter is really short and im sorry i'll make it up to you i promise! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I ended the chapter before in a way I really wanted to, but I've been seriously scared for this moment. I wanted them to meet early in the book so please bear with me as I try to navigate the complicated world that is Draco Malfoys mind. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT IN HERE REALLY I DON'T! BUT NEXT TIME IS GOING TO BE LONGER I PROMISE! Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" though he didn't realize it that was all Draco had said, and he didn't realize at first who was sitting in front of him only that there was a woman more than five feet away from him and that hadn't happened in three years. Nearly jumping out of the hot tub and muttering so low he thought only he could hear "filthy muggle" to his surprise the woman responded with "Actually Malfoy, it's filthy mudblood, in case you forgot" "Granger" Draco hissed between closed teeth how the hell could this be happening? Is this some kind of sick joke? "Ah yes, that would be my maiden name although I'm sure you heard my last name is now Weasley." "hah, yeah I heard, and now I will hear no more this is an outrage staying in the same hotel as a mudblood, I will demand this pool be drained sanitized and refilled before I dare sit in it" Stalking back to his cabin, Draco was nearly red with anger, this was just what he needed some stupid filthy little mudblood know it all to ruin his vacation. This was exactly why he should have gone to a wizarding resort. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with little Miss Mudblood know it all want to be wizard bitch. God he hated her. All he wanted now was just to lie down in bed and in the morning he was going somewhere else. After lying down for hours he did nothing but lay there and think about Granger and wonder what were the odds that they ended up at the same place? After hours of telling himself how much he hated her he finally was able to drift off into a uneasy sleep.

Although Hermione knew what his reaction had been it still stung, not as much as he used to when they were in school but still stung a bit. She shook off hurt and just reminded herself that she was here so she could get away from the place and people that reminded her every day of her beautiful daughter and husband. Walking through the cold winter air Hermione shivered, walking a little faster to her hotel room, while she knew Draco was staying in the cabins she didn't feel like staying in the cabins they reminded her of a house, something she was leaving behind. So she opted for the hotel, and loved the old feel of it. As she walked up the creaky stairs she realized how relaxed and changed she already felt, the Hermione Granger she knew, would have NEVER gotten into a hot tub with Draco Malfoy. Hermione stepped into her room and the heat wrapped around her like a blanket, her head was cloudy with sleep and she dropped into bed and fell instantly into a dream she wished she hadn't. Ron was standing in the park leaning against a tree, this wasn't anywhere in London or even England for that matter, this was America. Hermione walked towards him Ron turned toward her and smiled, Hermione almost stopped breathing. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time, as she reached Ron he pulled her to him and held her for a long moment. Just when she thought he would never let go he did, and led her over to the grass where they both sat looking up at the summer sky and picking out shapes in the clouds, something they used to do when they were first starting to date. Finally Ron spoke "Hermione I know he is at the same hotel as you and I think you need to leave, this isn't going to end well he is going to kill you." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, how did he know Draco was there he was dead, this couldn't be happening and knowing it was a dream all she could reply with was a joke "Well at least I'd be with you" Ron scooted away from Hermione and gave her a stern look "Don't ever say that again, you were meant to live. I miss you every single day, but you were meant to live. Please 'Mione live for me and our daughter don't trust Malfoy leave and go back to London." All the sudden Hermione was woken by someone in her room.

**A/N: GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Here is a good chapter with a BIG twist coming here soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GUYS! I'M BACK! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT THE BIG TWIST WAS GOING TO BE BUT I AM GOING TO TRY TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I CAN! (: Anyways this should get pretty interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

The room was dark, and as far as she could tell she was alone, though Hermione knew after the war to trust her instincts. "Who is in here? And don't you dare not say anything because I know you are" Hermione tried to keep her voice steady though she was scared out of her mind. There was no answer, so Hermione grabbed her wand of the night stand and whispered "lumos" casting a pool of light over the room to her surprise there was no one there, though she knew that invisibility cloaks were more common then ever. After waking up from a disturbing dream to the feeling of someone in her room she needed to get out of there, she glanced at the clock on the bed side table it read 4:30 A.M. she decided that she wanted to go for another sit in the hot springs. With that she got out of bed and went towards the bathroom, running the tap on cold water and splashing it on her face. Then grabbing her swim suit, towel and wand, she was off to relax and forget about the dream.

Draco had no idea how he ended up in her room or why, all he knew was that after laying in bed for what felt like hours he decided to go for a walk. He must have checked out while walking around in the cold because before he knew it he was standing in none other than Grangers room watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and he wondered why she wasn't here with Weasley, and that's when it struck him, he remembered reading the daily prophet for weeks after Pansy and Scorpious died wanting to know what people thought about them, how were they reacting to their death. And that's when he saw it, the headlines stating Ron Weasleys death, and with him killed was his Daughter Rose, they were killed in Diagon Ally. Killed by someone trying to create a new spell, that was all he had read, he couldn't stand anymore. It was at that moment that Draco started to feel something, he felt sorry for Granger, and that was not ok. At that moment he heard shuffling from the bed he looked over to see her tossing and turning, and that's when he took his leave, he decided to go sit in the hot springs and relax his mind. As he closed the door he heard Hermione wake "Who is in here? And don't you date not say anything because I know you are." Draco smirked as he walked down the stairs. She would never know he was in there, because he was ashamed of what he had done. How could he feel sorry for that piece of scum? _Because she went through the same thing you did, and shes obviously here for the same reason draco_. Draco stopped halfway to his cabin, he had heard Pansy speak to him before in his mind but this time it was so different. He shook it off and walked a little faster to grab his swim suit and rushed out to the warm water of the hot springs.

Hermione groaned inward when she saw the mop of blond hair sitting in the hot tub. This was not what she needed, all she wanted was a place to go work out her dream and understand why would Draco want her dead? She knew he hated her but there should be no reason to want someone _dead_. She decided to not let Draco ruin her trip, and that meant dealing with him when she didn't want to. She held her head high and walked out into the night air she knew his eyes were closed and he hadn't seen her yet, although she decided to make herself known instead of having what happened last time happen again. "Ahem" Hermione cleared her throat, Draco's head whipped up and he glared at her. Exactly what Hermione was expecting. He made a move to leave and before she could stop herself it almost sounded like she was trying to convince him to stay "You know you don't have to go, I promise if I accidently spill some blood I'll drain the damn hot tub myself." Draco didn't say anything but nodded in agreement and sat back down in the water. Hermione sighed and sat herself back down, it seemed like forever before she found herself speaking "Why are you even here Draco?" He once again opened his eyes and cold hard steel met her warm liquid brown. For one of the few times since the accident, Hermione felt her self smile.

**A/N: Please review, thanks! Working on the next chapter now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I know how I said that Draco wasn't going to change for a while but I changed my mind on that. (: Hope you enjoy! This chapter Hermione and Draco kind of have a moment, anyways R&R!**

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, what this mudblood really trying to start a conversation with him? He met her gaze keeping his emotions in check, trying to read her face. It was then that she broke out into a smile, and Draco could tell it was a genuine smile. After that he heard her musical laugh, something he could tell she hadn't done in a long time. At least not like she was now this was laughter, real happiness spilling out over her lips. Draco found himself staring at her, the way she leaned her head back, the shape of her face, her bushy hair, that had lost its life since the death of her husband. But behind the amusment in her eyes, he could see the pain and hurt she had been through, he could see the wall she had built to keep herself hidden from the world. She had gone through the same thing he had, except what he realized now, was Hermione granger was stronger than he was. "Mind telling me why your laughing Granger?" Hermione stopped and looked at him, he could tell she was trying to find the words. "I just cant believe I asked you that, honestly, I've let go of all the hate I had towards you but its obvious you haven't about me, and then like an idiot I ask you what your doing here? Like I don't already know, you are here for the exact same reason I am" Draco was taken back by this statement, she was speaking as if she knew anything about him _and yet she knows more than a lot of other people dear_ Draco heard his wife's voice again, and this time he knew it would be wise to listen. "You are right Granger I am. And unlike you I don't find it in any way comical" Hermionies eyes turned to stone then and he could see he struck a nerve. "how dare you Draco Malfoy! I don't find any of this comical at all, you of all people should know this. I came here to try to move on, the same way you did and I'll be damned if you stand in my way!" he could see the tears spill over her eyes, and this was exactly the situation he didn't want to be in, so with that he left.

Hermione could not believe how rude he was, of all people she knew she should have expected this. She was telling the truth when she said that she had let go of all the hate she held for Draco Malfoy, after Ron and Rose died she had no energy to hate anymore. There was more to life than hating people and if that meant she had to spend her trip being the bigger person and shrugging off every snide comment from Draco than that's exactly what she was going to do. But then she remembed her reason for coming down to the hot tub in the first place. The dream, maybe it was just her subconscious scared because of what Draco had done in the past. That's what it was, she told her self that she wasn't going to let Draco ruin her vacation, and it was at that moment she realized she had been referring to him as Draco and not Malfoy as she usually did. Stepping out of the hot tub and into the cold air Hermione stole a glance at the cabin she had seen Draco go into, the light was still on in one of the windows and she wondered if he was still awake or not. She sighed as she walked up to her room, it was now breaking day light and she figured she would get ready for the day and see what she could do in the middle of no where. Once she got into her room she stepped into the shower, and let the warm water wash over her. She washed her body and her hair, and felt for the first time in months that she was finally starting to get back to normal, and for some odd reason she knew that she would dream of Ron or Rose only a few more times. This realization saddened Hermione but she knew it was for the better she would always love them but like Ron had said she needed to live, she was meant to live and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this kind of thing didn't happen again. Inventors of new spells should have a safe place to do so not in homes with children or in the streets of Diagon Ally. She knew when she got back to London she would start planning a new kind of business venture, one that would change the wizarding world, a place where new inventors could go to practice spells. She only hoped Harry and Ginny would understand, as if on cue of thinking of them an owl flew to her window and tapped lightly. She let the owl in and gave him some treats and water, while he slept under his wing for the day, she opened the note that had been attached to his foot, and smiled as she read her name in Harrys handwriting. 

_ Hermione, _

_I hope that your trip is going well for you. We all miss you back here, and I hope that you are finding yourself and hopefully starting new. I know you don't want to talk about what happened but I think you should know we all miss Ron and Rose, and this hasn't been easy on any of us, but we all know it has been most hard on you. We love you and hope to hear from you soon_

_Harry and Family._

Hermione walked to her desk and wrote down a quick reply,

_Harry,_

_I am doing quiet well thank you, and I have found that even though I have only been here for two days I am finding that the quiet here is nice. I know its been hard on everyone and I hope you all are doing well and coming to terms with everything as I hope that I can soon. I have some ideas to speak to you about when I return though I have yet to decide when that will be. Thank you so much for your concern and know that I love and miss you too._

_All my love, _

_Hermione_

She tied the not to the owls leg and knew he would deliver it when he woke up. She heard a light knock on her door and wondered if it was house keeping, though she hadn't really seen many people since she got here. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks, there standing before her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: ooooo! Here we go! Im going to be working on the next chapter now, hopefully I can get about three or four of them up before I got to bed tonight! (: please Review! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter you guys are going to see a little different side of Draco and I hope that's ok, what you have to understand is that the death of Pansy changed him, and then he lost his son too, and him and Hermione can relate to each other. (: hope you all enjoy!**

**Also a shout out to Awesome Dolphin, jnk4621, and Lexie-king for following!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Draco didn't know what propelled him to come to Hermione Grangers door, or why when she answered it his heart started to pound against his chest. He didn't know anything other than he felt as if he needed to talk to her, he needed to talk to someone in this world that might understand why he was feeling the way it was. They were both still very young, not a lot of people knew Hermione had gotten pregnant before the war and had her Rose before the fighting started, before she had to leave her with Mrs. Weasley so she could go help harry. No one knew these things, but Draco did, because people didn't know something else, Pansy and Hermione had been friends, they found a bonding over having their children at the same time, and being pregnant in school wasn't easy. That had to use charming spells to make sure no one knew. Draco had no plans of marrying Pansy, even though she would have his child. When he did fall in love with her though she told him her secret about having been friends with Hermione, and he hated her once again, though he was able to over look that she was just as bad as the wealseys and now he almost laughed at the irony of the entire situation. They stood there for what felt like hours neither of them saying anything, just wondering what they were doing here. Finally Draco could stand the silence no longer "I just feel like I need someone to talk to, I know about you and pansy, please don't be mad that she told me. I just know that we have both been through almost the exact same thing and I need someone who will understand how I feel." Draco said everything in one breath and was surprised when Hermione stepped back and offered for him to come into her room.

Hermione didn't know what came over here, but when Draco mentioned Pansy that's when she knew that she needed to atleast hear what he said, while she had Harry and Ginny she knew that Draco must not have had much support, his mother wasn't speaking to him as she had read in the Daily Prophet because he refused to accept muggle born witches, she hoped maybe by letting him in this would change. She also knew she needed to clear up that her and Pansy weren't exactly friends, though they did bond over being pregnant in school, that was as far as it went. They still disliked each other just less than what they did before. She also wished she had someone who she could talk to that actually understood what it was like losing your husband and child. The only other person she could think of was Draco Malfoy, while the entire wizarding world was celebrating the war being over she was dealing with a bigger loss than most, losing their family _after_ the war. The war had been over a year now, and their families had been gone just mere months. And yet here she was about to "talk" with Draco Malfoy because he was the only one who would ever understand how she was feeling. She watched Draco go into her bedroom and sit down on the chair in the sitting room, he looked so tense, sitting in a place with a mudblood it must be pretty bad if he came to talk to her of all people. There was no running now Hermione shut the door and went to sit on the couch facing Draco, once again silence ensued the entire room blanketing in an awkward heavy silence. "Alright Draco, why are you here? I know you said you wanted to talk but since you aren't really doing that im not just going to sit here and let you stare at me." Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore and said the only thing that came to her mind, not realizing that she had used Draco and not Malfoy for the first time in her life.

Draco sat there dumbfounded. She had just used his first name, Hermione Granger just said Draco. No one had said his first name since Pansy. It felt nice to have someone say something to him that wasn't in fear or utter disgust. Draco knew at this moment that Hermione was going to be apart of his life weather or not he liked it. He didn't know if this was from selfish reasons of needing a friend or from his battle of hearing Pansy in his head telling him to trust her, and to learn from her, she was his beam of light and Draco didn't like that thought at all. As much as he hated opening up to a mudblood he knew that he needed to do this to hopefully move on from what happened, forgetting is never an option but living life is, and that's exactly what he came here for and for some reason Hermione was here too for those exact same reasons. Finally Draco spoke unsure of his voice "I'm sorry, for all those years, this isn't like me Granger and you should know this first and foremost, that I am not like this at all. I hear pansy speaking to me, and I know that sounds crazy but I dream about her every night her and our son. She is always telling me I need to find someone to talk about and it seems that since you've shown up here that's all I hear is Pansy, telling me to trust you to open up to you. I wasn't a good husband to her Hermione, I know that now, and I regret it every minute of the day because I loved her more than anything else in this world I just wish she would have known. I miss her so much and if this is the last thing I can do for her is open up to someone and not live in pain every second of every day. You better not think I've gone soft because I am only doing this to please her. You must know all of this is for her. I am not saying that I've changed my way of thinking, not by a long shot" Draco held up his hand seeing Hermione about to interrupt, he needed to get this out all of it "Please don't take offence to this, but you have to understand I've spent the last 19 years of my life believing you have to have pure blood to mean anything in the world at all. I cant just turn that off in two days because my dead wife thinks it's a good idea to talk to you. I can say that I am going to try, more than anything I will try, and not for you or your feelings but for Pansy and my son." Draco felt it then, the emotion spilling over causing him to bite his lip, it was to much as much as he didn't want to cry in front of Hermione he knew he was going to and there was no stopping it. This was the release he needed he didn't notice she had moved until she was sitting on the arm of the chair hugging him, Hermione Granger was hugging him, and he didn't mind. Maybe he was changing his views. _Its ok love, I love you so much Draco, let her in, you need this and I know you'll never forget us. We love you Draco_ it startled him to hear her voice, so clear it was like she was in the room with him, at that moment and it only made him cry harder.

**A/N: well that got real! I know this is moving fast, but there is a reason behind that. Draco needs to talk to someone, trust me this is far from being over, but I hope you all enjoyed this! I am enjoying writing it! Please review and tell me what you think im super nervous about what you guys are going to think about draco in this chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter! This time Draco is going to listen to Hermione talk about losing Ron. This isn't easy for either of them, but they are finding comfort slowly in each other nothing romantic (yet ;)) but they are becoming dare I say friends? Ha-ha**

**Disclaimer: I own no such thing in this story, its all belongs to the queen JKR (: **

Hermione didn't know what made her go hug Draco all she knew was that seeing someone whom you thought was so strong- lets face it she did- cry and break down was the hardest thing she's ever witnessed. It broke her heart and she felt as if she needed to do something she knew how this felt, and knew that all she wanted from people was for them to say nothing, just hold her and let her know that they were there. So that's what she decided to do, it was a surprise when Draco leaned into her, and didn't try to pull away. They stayed like that until Draco had no more tears and when she finally pulled back she noticed he wouldn't look at her, feeling awkward she moved over to the couch where she was originally placed before, and waited for Draco to speak, it took him almost five minutes. "Sorry about that, I just needed to get it out you know? I don't feel like I have any one to talk to." Hermione nodded she knew exactly how that felt. "I know how you feel, I mean yeah I have Harry and Ginny and yes, they both lost someone close to them too, but they didn't lose a child or a husband they just don't understand." Draco lifted his head then, and met her eyes, his normal hard iron grey eyes were liquid and soft, there was pain in them Hermione had never seen, and once again she wished she could reach out to him "I'm here for you if you want to talk about it, I mean you did just listen to me." Hermione was taken back, yes she did but Draco had never been one to offer to listen to anyone, and before Hermione could stop herself she was spilling everything. "I remember when I first heard, I didn't move off my couch for weeks. I too dream about Ron and Rose, sometimes I hear him talk to me though it's usually when I'm about to do something stupid. My dreams have been way different from yours though, where Pansy is telling you to trust me Ron is telling me not to trust you, though I assume that's just my subconscious scared that you will hurt me. I don't know what I expected myself to feel after everything but I really didn't expect to shut down the way I did. I felt nothing, Harry and Ginny tried everything to get me to say something it was weeks before I talked again, I couldn't understand why this had to happen to me, why would someone be so stupid as to try to a new spell in the middle of Diagon Ally, I always feel like I could have done something more to stop them, I remember I didn't kiss Ron goodbye that day and I keep thinking if I had maybe they wouldn't have been killed. I know there isn't' anything I can do about it, that's just life, it still hurts though wishing they were here. I've cried more than ever though possible, more than when I had to leave Rose with Molly for almost a year, more than any other time in my life. This is so new to me learning to live without Ron, and more than ever learning to live not being a mother, I hate it. I loved being a mum; I loved every day of it. Now it's like that's all just some dream inside my head, no one will know the love I had for my daughter or my husband. I loved them so much Draco, and like you I feel like I was not the best wife. I feel like Ron doesn't know how much he meant to me. I miss him so much, it's not fair, why us? Why did someone have to take our families? I hate this, I hate that they aren't here and I wish more than anything I could bring them back to us. Take away the pain I've seen in your eyes just now, because that broke my heart more than you know. You are the strongest person I know Draco" It was now Hermione's turn to hold up her hand "Let me get this out, you are so strong, and to see you cry made me feel some what ok with the fact that I have cried so much over these past few months. It made me realize that anything can make us human no matter how hard we try to me emotionless. And I meant what I said earlier about having no hate for you. Life is to short we should know this more than anyone, that it's all to short to hate someone who's really done nothing wrong." Hermione was crying. She could feel herself wanting to scream in frustration of missing Ron and Rose so much. She felt Draco sit down next to her but didn't face him, he put his arms around her and that was when she turned into his chest and clung to the only person who knew how she felt while she cried all that she had left. And with every tear and every sob she felt a weight lifting off her chest. _I was so wrong Hermione, I love you so much you deserve this trust him, he won't hurt you. I'm with Pansy, Rose loves Scorpious, and I wish you could see them right now. We love you so much and I know you won't forget us. Live Hermione. Take a chance on him, he might just be your light at the end of the tunnel, and you have my blessing. _ Hermione almost gasped, this had never happened before she heard him as if he were right in front of her telling to her take a chance on Draco. In that moment Hermione knew that her and Draco would forever be apart of each other. There was no denying that fact, and for once in her life she didn't mind one bit.

**A/N: I love this chapter, and I hope you do too! Anyways please review! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: alright so chapter 9! I have no idea how many chapters I am going to write tonight but I am on a roll! Wahoo! Anyways, this isn't going to be long, but I hope you enjoy! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

As he sat there holding her in his arms, everything he ever believed melted away. And for the second time tonight he heard Pansy speak to him causing him to once again break down_ hey love, I'm here with Ron, Scorpious loves Rose. I wish you could see them sweetie. I just wanted to let you know, that you have my blessing. Take a chance Draco, live a little. I haven't seen you open up to anyone in forever. Who knows, Hermione could just be that blessing you've been waiting for babe. I can't wait until I get to see you once more. Until then, I love you forever._ And it was with those words he knew he wouldn't hear from Pansy again, and that made this all the worse, he was once again sobbing against Hermione and her against him. They sat there on that little couch for hours, neither one of them wanting to move, even after they had finished crying, they were still holding onto one another. Holding on the last part of themselves that knew deep down, they had finally let go and moved on. When Draco felt Hermione pull away he let go of her and finally looked down at the bushy haired Gryffindor. She was smiling at him and it was more beautiful than he ever thought possible, there was no hurt in her eyes no wall, no pain and Draco found himself for the first time since Pansy died smile, a real genuine smile and then he was laughing, laughing at Hermione, for all of her quirks and making him feel again, laughing that he could do that without feeling pain, and when he heard Hermione laugh too it made it that much better. What he wasn't expecting is what he heard her say next "Draco? Do you want to do something completely spontaneous with me?" Draco stopped laughing and looked at her, waiting for her to start laughing again and tell him it was all just a joke, his throat closed up not knowing what she was expecting of him but before he could think he found him self nodding and answering her "Yes, yes I do" Hermione smiled again one of her more brilliant smiles "Lets go somewhere else, lets go to a new vacation spot. We don't have to tell anyone, I will write Harry and tell him I need some time with out any letters and we can just go." Draco felt himself smile, that was a brilliant idea, and he knew exactly where he wanted to take her. "Can we go to California? I've always wanted to go" Hermione jumped up, causing the owl on the dresser that Draco hadn't noticed before to jump awake, then turn around and fall back asleep. She smiled at him "that sounds great, I'm going get packed and write harry right now. She ran over to the table with the owl took the note from its foot and wrote a new one, attaching it to the animal and sending it out the window. She turned back to Draco and frowned "Aren't you going to go pack?" Draco smirked at her "I never really unpacked, I didn't know if I was actually going to stay, so no I'm all packed, I can help you though if you need." Hermione blushed, "Well after the run in with you on the first night I kind of packed up all my stuff I didn't know if I could stand to be around you that long." Draco laughed then and crossed the room before he knew what he was doing he took Hermione in his arms, he felt her relax against him and throw her arms around his neck burring her face into his collar bone. _I could actually get used to this_ was all Draco thought over and over again

Hermione couldn't believe he agreed and then he was hugging her, and she felt herself give into him. She knew this wasn't supposed to feel as right as it did, and she found herself throwing her arms around his neck and snuggling into him like she used to with Ron, that thought scared her so much she refused to let go, scared she would fall apart at the seams. She didn't know if it was because they had just shared their most horrific moments with each other but Hermione was feeling like in the fifteen minutes they had actually been talking, things were going a little fast. Hermione stepped back, and smiled up at Draco "Well shall we go check out and get going then?" Draco nodded and stepped back as well "I'll meet you in the lobby? I'm going to go grab my bags" "Alright Ill meet you down there." After Draco left Hermione wasted no time she got all of her stuff together and then went down to the lobby. "Well hello Miss Granger, are you checking out already?" It was the same lady that had checked her in. "Yes I think I'm going to try to travel around a little bit, kind of spur of the moment." Draco walked into the lobby cursing, trying to get his bags through the door. Hermione looked at him and started laughing, unable to contain herself. His eyes met hers and while he looked furious, there was a hint of admiration there "If you think this is so bloody funny Granger why don't you do it?" Hermione laughed and went to help him with his bags ignoring that he called her Granger and not Hermione like he had before. After getting Draco's bags into the lobby Hermione turned back to the desk to continue checking out and found the front desk clerk biting her lip and trying to get Draco's attention, finding this amusing Hermione held back a laugh as she waited for the girl to notice her. Draco must have noticed the girl because he came walking over to the desk and looked at the girl dead in the eye "I have no interest in you." Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and lost it; the poor girl couldn't even speak and checked them both out without any further questions. They walked out into the brisk afternoon air, and continued on down the road, they were looking for a good place to apparate. They found a good spot in the woods; Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly wondering exactly how this was going to work "So am I apparating with you then?" Draco nodded and held out his arm, she could tell he was concentrating on exactly where he wanted to go. Hermione grabbed his arm and instantly felt the pull on her navel, and in an instant she was opening her eyes and looking at the most amazing skyline she had ever seen in her entire life.

**A.N: I'm still writing more tonight! I hope you all enjoy these in the morning, (: Holy batman ive written a lot tonight, and im trying to decide how well I am going to be able to write being this tired. But then again I'm so excited I don't want to not write, anyways please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok so I took a small little break and then had this great idea! **

**Also I need to clear some things up, 1.) in chapter 2 I say three years since their death, oops no I want it to be a couple of months, sorry! Also sorry if things are going in a different place than everyone thought, im in a different place myself and right now I feel this is how the story should go. (: please enjoy!**

Draco watched Hermione's eyes widen and light up at the sight of the skyline. He brought her to his penthouse in Hollywood, one he rarely ever used, him and pansy had actually never been here seeing as he bought it right after she died in an attempt to make him feel better (it didn't). He enjoyed watching her walk over to the window wall as he called and look out over the city. The penthouse was on the 90th floor and it was immaculate. The floors were all silver marble, with emerald green furniture, the entire sitting area almost felt cold to him, something he didn't care about before. As we walked into the kitchen which had the exact same flooring all new stainless steel appliances and emerald green marble counter tops, it was the same feeling, off the bedroom was a small hallway that led to the bedroom. Draco walked down the hallway remembering the week he spent here drunk off his arse, the hallway had an emerald green carpet and Draco found himself slightly embarrassed that he had decorated in so much slytherin colors. When he got to the bedroom Draco groaned, he had forgotten there was only one bed, and this was only a one bedroom penthouse, so that meant him and Hermione were sharing a bed. He had put up wards so that way no magic could be used in here and only he could apparate in and out. The bed was huge at least with silver and emerald bedding, and off to the left of the bed was a door that led into a huge bathroom there was a Jacuzzi tub and a stand alone shower, there were two sinks and of course everything was silver and green. Draco walked back out into the sitting room and found Hermione had finally begun to discover the rest of the penthouse. "Draco do you own this place?" She looked at Draco and he could see the worry in her eyes, the worry that he had been here with Pansy that she would be invading in his private life, the memories she knew he still needed time to process through. "I do yes, but I bought it after the accident in an attempt to feel better." Draco didn't feel lame for saying it, everyone knew that's what a malfoy did, buy things when they were sad. "Oh, well care to show me to my room then?" Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing more of the penthouse, Draco cleared his throat and shifted his weight onto this other foot. "Well about that, see I totally forgot that this is only a one bedroom and there is only one bed, and I know we could just use magic to get a new one, only we cant because you cant use magic in here." Hermione's jaw dropped and he could tell she was starting to get mad. "Hermione I swear I didn't remember, I just thought you'd love it here and as soon as I thought about it just went with it, if your not comfortable staying here I can always get us a hotel." Hermione seemed to think about it, and then her eyes softened "No, that's a lot of money that you'd have to spend, we will just have to build a pillow wall." Draco smiled at the thought of building a pillow wall and acting like they were five. But he would do as he was asked, so he showed her to the bedroom and then the bathroom both times she was speechless and both times Draco loved her reaction, watching the wonder in her eyes was the best thing he could think of.

Hermione loved the penthouse, even though there was only one bedroom and one bed and no way to really get another bed. It was all so amazing, unlike anything she had ever seen before. She loved looking out the wall of windows and thinking of all the people out there that were just going about their lives, there was no better feeling than being far away from everyone and everything, except Draco, who she was going to be spending time with and she didn't know how much time that was going to be. Christmas was coming up in two weeks though you couldn't tell here with how sunny it was and that reminded Hermione, she had no clothes, all of her clothes were for winter, not summer. With that in mind she ran into the bedroom to where Draco was busy unpacking his bag. " I need to go shopping, but I have no idea where anything is." Draco gave her a sidelong glace "Look Hermione I know that this place does that to women, but I thought you weren't like that, common don't make me go shopping." Hermione hit him in the arm playfully, "Draco, I have no clothes for summer, so unless you want me to walk around in a bloody parka, you'll take me shopping." Draco smiled at her then walked over to the bed where some of his shirts were laying waiting to be hung up "I wouldn't mind watching you walk down the street in that." He winked at her playfully then started towards the walk-in closet again "But I suppose I could take you shopping." Hermione smiled and she dug in her suitcase for her muggle money that she had brought with her incase of emergency. "Ok well I'm all ready to go when ever you are." Draco came out of the closet and looked at her wallet in her hands. "What are you doing with that?" Hermione, looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? It has my money in it, money so I can buy clothes?" "I know what a bloody wallet is Hermione, but you don't honestly think I'm going to let you buy your own clothes, right?" Hermione was taken back by that statement "Well I did, because I don't expect you to buy anything for me and considering I need a whole new wardrobe, I figured I would be buying my own clothes, I am capable of doing that you know." "Oh come off it, of course I know that you are able to buy your own clothes, look I'm a Malfoy, and when your with me, friends or more than friends you don't buy your own things. So put the money back and then we can go." Hermione put her wallet back into her suitcase knowing it was pointless to argue with a mans ego, but before she put it back she grabbed some cash out of it atleast she was going to buy Draco and Christmas gift. They left the penthouse and rode down the elevator, which took almost ten minutes, and when they were in the lobby Draco went straight to the desk agent to get a car. Hermione watched him as he walked over to the desk, she had never noticed how muscular he was, he was wearing a white button up shirt and it was just ever so slightly see through, meaning she could see his muscles working as he walked. Hermione looked away feeling a blush come to her cheeks, and before she knew it Draco was leading her out the door into the car. Turns out they have cars on hand for the people in the higher up penthouse suites. Draco told the driver to take them to some road she had never heard of and decided not to say anything. About fifteen minutes later the car pulled over and let them out, Draco told him to be back there by 7 and Hermione couldn't imagine it would take six hours to get all that she needed. Draco held out his hand and Hermione hesitated, then when she looked up and noticed just how many people there were she grabbed his hand eagerly. They walked into the first store and Hermione felt overwhelmed, the stores themselves looked just amazing, and so immaculate Hermione felt like she couldn't touch anything. A younger woman came over to them and asked them if there was anything they needed help with, Draco some how knew that Hermione wasn't going to be able to say anything because he spoke for her "We are here to obviously buy clothes, isn't that what you sell?" Hermione shot Draco a glare and then realized he was using the same tone as he had at the hotel with the front desk clerk, this girl must have been trying to hit on him, but Hermione was so lost with the store that she didn't realize it. "Of course right this way Ms. Umm" "Hermione, please just call me Hermione" The sales lady nodded and led Hermione to a changing room where she took her measurements, Hermione had never had this done before and was starting to find the whole process a little awkward. Finally the lady came back and told Hermione to try one the clothes she had brought and to let her know if she needed any help with anything. The first dress Hermione pulled off the rack was a white dress that was thigh length and fitted at the bust, Hermione thought it was going to be way to short but she put it on anyways not wanting to offend anyone. After finally getting the dress on and zipped being as careful as she could not to look at the price tag and not ruin the dress Hermione didn't even bother to look in the mirror as she stepped out to show the sales lady. What she wasn't expecting was Draco to be sitting right there waiting for her to come out and show what she was wearing. She also wasn't expecting his reaction. Hermione knew the dress was shorter than anything she had ever worn before, that was part of the reason she hadn't looked in the mirror, but when she stepped out of the changing room Draco's eyes widened, and he sat up a little straighter. The sales lady told Hermione to stand in front of the mirror and she did as she was told, looking at herself in the dress for the first time. Hermione had almost the same reaction as Draco, yes the dress was short, but it seemed to fit her like a glove. It made her waist look tiny and accentuated all the right things, the sales lady came back with a pair of white heels that Hermione was once again to polite to turn down, and once she slipped them on she found them oddly comfortable, and she looked even more incredible than she did before. Draco and the lady(whom we was calling Katie) decided she should get the dress and she was ushered off to the dressing room again. After trying on a number of dresses and deciding on another one that looked similar to the first along with some shorts and a flowing tank top like shirt, which was paired with another pair of heels, they were leaving that store and on to the next. Hermione knew she should probably pay attention to the names but she was to overwhelmed to care, the next store was much like the first except this time she was given more shorts and t shirts which seemed to fit her better than any of the ones she had at home. The spent the better part of the afternoon this way, Draco insisting they visit more stores and soon they had so many bags they couldn't hardly carry them all. As they were leaving the last store Hermione stopped "Draco, I never said thank you, this is all so much and I really do appreciate it." Draco looked back at her his eyes like liquid again and he smilied "Its not problem Hermione that's what friends do." Felling better about the whole thing and realizing it was close to seven they decided to go back to the penthouse, where they could order in some dinner and then call it a night.

Draco watched her trying on all these clothes watching her get more and more beautiful as the time went on. _what is happeneing to me? Why am I feeling this way? This shouldn't be happening no. its not right, I just lost the most important people in my life_. After that he decided to put an end to these feelings and stick with just was odd saying that about Hermione them being "friends" and all. Though he liked the way it sounded. They decided to get back to the penthouse and order in from there, Hermione decided she was going to pay for dinner "It's the least I can do" Is what she said and Draco decided to let her, he was to tired to argue. They ordered Chinese food and sat on the couch to watch some T.V. (yes Draco enjoyed muggle activies) and wait for the food, some silly movie was on and they both seemed to get pretty into it. Hermione was on one end of the couch and Draco on the other. They both jumped when a nock on the door sounded and Hermione jumped up to grab it. After she paid they sat down on the couch and began to eat, both once again falling into the silence that was no longer awkward but more comforting, knowing they each had a friend there to count on and lean on. They finished eating and watching the movie and both got up at the same time to go into the bedroom, Draco let Hermione go first as she led the way to the bedroom an odd feeling came over Draco, it was like this was how his life should have been easy and nice, no accident to take away his happiness. He shook his head and decided he needed a shower to clear his head. "You go on Hermione im going to shower and I'll be in soon." Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and smiled "Ok I'll build the pillow wall." Draco laughed and walked into the bathroom closing the door after him. He started the shower and got in letting the hot water wash over his tense muscles, and wash away all of the thoughts and feelings he had that day, knowing he couldn't indulge in them ever. Hermione was just his friend nothing more. He sat there a while longer enjoying the hot water and watching the steam lift into the air. The water had started to turn cold and Draco stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist and noticing his pj's on the floor by the door, and laughed knowing it was Hermione. He put on the pajamas and left the bathroom, blinded for a moment by all the steam that came billowing out into the room. Then he saw her she was standing by the window looking out over the city, it was breath taking, that was part of the reason he bought the place, the view. Before he could stop himself he was walking over to Hermione and put his arms around her shoulders leaning his head to rest on hers. He felt her relax into him and this was exactly how he wished he could stay. And right then he knew what pansy was talking about before_ she is my blessing because pansy knew I fall easily, and I'll be damned if im not falling for Hermione in less than two damn days._

**A/N: ok So I know it seems rushed, but that's kind of how the new Draco is, he isn't about to let one opportunity pass him by now. Anyways I don't know when I'll update again but you guys got a ton of chapters tonight! Hopefully tomorrow! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok so I skipped Forward to Christmas because I want to kind of get this story going and the way that it was going it would take forever, anyways I hope you enjoy this, and understand that Hermione and Draco have gotten a lot closer in two weeks.**

**Shout out to CrazedKitty13 for supporting me since the very beginning of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

You wouldn't be able to tell it was Christmas morning, the sun was bright in the sky and it was supposed to be 80Degrees F out that day. Hermione knew though, she had woken up and smiled at the blond sleeping beside her, the pillow wall didn't last long, they both found it more comforting to fall asleep lying beside someone. This morning wasn't like others though, Hermione was a ball of nerves to give Draco his Christmas gift, it wasn't something big, but she hoped he enjoyed it. It was a framed moving picture, one of him and her, smiling on their first day of school and somehow they were laughing together, she guessed it was before the sorting ceremony, and before he knew who she was they didn't have any reason to hate each other. When she first saw the picture she sat down and cried, because standing beside Draco was pansy, and beside Hermione was Ronald. It was almost ironic, that this was the only picture with Draco and Hermione in it, and she hoped Draco would love it as much as she did. Hermione felt Draco move beside her, she had gotten used to him sleeping in just pajama bottoms, though the sight of his stomach made her slightly uncomfortable. They were friends, best friends in fact, they knew everything about the other one and Hermione couldn't imagine life with out Draco. There was something there but she was not ready to explore it, she didn't know if she would ever be ready to explore it. She knew she needed to move on, but it was so hard to think of being with anyone when he daughter was dead. And not only her daughter her husband too, she noticed Draco still wore his wedding ring as she still wore hers, people assumed all the time that they were married when they went out, and they were beyond tired of trying to explain it. So they let people think what they want. It didn't bother Hermione that people thought they were married, it almost felt like she should come home to her Rose, though she knew that would never happen. Sighing and shaking away the sad thoughts of a life she could never get back Hermione got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen following her morning routine of making coffee then getting in the shower and by the time she was out Draco was awake. Things had been going on like this for the last two weeks, they were completely in sync with each other, and it was hard to believe they had only stopped hating each other two weeks ago. Hermione stepped into the shower, she hadn't broken down about Ron and Rose since she had been in California, and that was a huge step forward for her, but today was the first Holiday without them and everything felt so wrong, so unwelcoming today. It didn't matter that Draco was here for her Hermione broke down in the shower, crying so hard she couldn't see where she was. It was a while before she was able to pull herself up off the floor of the shower and washer her hair and body in now freezing water. Hermione didn't even bother to look at her reflection in the mirror she knew she still looked like hell, instead she walked out of the bathroom and noticing Draco wasn't in bed she walked straight to the closet and found some sweats and a sweater to wear, at least for the morning, she was sure she would be crying again in no time. After getting dressed and drying her hair, Hermione walked out into the sitting room, she found Draco sitting on the couch facing the fire and saw his shoulders move as if he were sobbing, she knew exactly why, and rushed to comfort him.

Draco awoke to the smell of coffee this told him Hermione was in the shower, and it was time for him to get up. He got out of bed and made his way into the sitting room, as he poured a cup of coffee his thoughts started to kick start into overdrive, telling him this was the first holiday he would spend with out his wife and son. Draco placed the coffee pot back on the heater and walked to the couch, he felt his head fall into his hands and knew the sobs were coming, he sat there until he lost track of time unable to contain his tears he knew this was going to happen, and he dreaded to know if Hermione saw him what she would think, she thought of him as strong and he always tried to be for her. He didn't hear the shower shut off, or the bedroom door open, he was still inside his head reliving the day of the accident over and over; it wasn't until her arms were around him that he felt himself shaking. He lent into her and his whole body seemed to relax at her touch. Draco let everything go inside of him and got every tear in his body out of him, going through every stage of anger and hate and sadness that he needed to before he was able to sit up and wipe his eyes on the back of his hand. He glanced over at Hermione and was happy to see only concern in her eyes, she wasn't mad that he wasn't strong she didn't hate him for being weak, and it was a feeling Draco couldn't get enough of. He stayed that like for a long time, not moving just enjoying looking at her, her wild hair against the rising sun gave her an almost goddess like look to her. She finally got up and cleared her throat "I got you something, I know this probably isn't the best time, but then again it is." She handed him a small rectangle box. Draco was amazed that she had gotten him something, though of course he got her something too, it was a locket with R&R engraved on the back, he left the inside blank that was for her to fill in he just wanted her to have Ron and Rose with her on this day. "I got you something too." He walked into the bedroom and fished the small box out of the bedside table drawer, walking back to the sitting him Draco's stomach started to turn into a knot he was nervous she wouldn't like his gift. Finally he sat back down on the couch and handed her the box waiting for her to open it, he wanted to see her reaction before he opened her gift, but Hermione was patiently waiting for him to open his as well. Draco sighed and nodded at her grabbing the present off the table. "One. Two. Three." They both tore into the paper, Draco didn't even bother to look at Hermione once he realized what he was holding in his hand, it was a picture, one of him and Hermione, but there were other people there too, Ron and Pansy. His vision started to get blurry again as he remembered laughing with them before the sorting ceremony before he know that Hermione wasn't pure blood. It was a moment of bliss for him one that he always held on to and now here in his hands was a picture. He didn't remember setting the picture down or standing up and wrapping Hermione in his arms. The next thing he knew he was standing there telling her thank you over and over again, before he could stop himself, Draco cupped her face in his hands and leaned his head down until his lips found hers. He could tell she wasn't expecting it, and she tensed at the first touch, but a split second later her found her leaning into the kiss and kissing him back, it was all Draco needed he lifted her up into his arms and spun her around. She was perfect, and if Draco had any void in his heart at all she was going to fill it.

**A/N: so sorry this chapter is so short, but there is a reason for that! (: please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still dont own it.**

She didn't know why or how it happened, all she knew was one moment Draco was hugging and thanking her over and over again, and then the next second he was kissing her. Hermione didn't even have time think about what was going on, though she felt her self leaning into the kiss and kissing him back, then there was nothing only Draco and that was what she wanted, she forgot everything how they became friends why they were here. That was until her mind clicked back on, and Hermione shoved away from Draco, she couldn't be doing this she still loved Ron, and she wasn't ready to take that step with anyone else. Hermione looked at Draco and saw the hurt in his eyes, she knew it wasn't hurt that she had pushed him away, but rather a hurt because of what he had just done. "Draco I'm sorry, I just cant right now and I can tell that you can't either. It wouldn't be fair to us if we did this right now with out giving ourselves enough time to heal completely. Please understand when I tell you that I know there are feelings there, I'm just not sure I'm ready to act on them yet." She had looked down at her feet, failing to meet Draco's eyes through her entire speech. When she looked up at him she saw him nodding and running a hand through his hair. "I completely agree, and I have no idea why I kissed you. Please accept my apology Hermione, you have no reason to be sorry, this was all my fault. I know I feel something for you too, I just right now don't know what it is and I agree that I think we both need time to figure this out. I've also been thinking, I don't think it helps that we are staying in the same room, so I have a surprise for you." Hermione watched Draco cautiously trying to read him. He obviously had noticed this because he threw his head back in laughter to the point that tears were coming out of his eyes, Hermione crossed her hands over her chest and waited for him to be finished and tell her what he was talking about. Finally after what felt like hours Draco wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and motioned for her to follow him to the bedroom, Hermione followed but wondered what exactly he could have done, as he said before no magic could be preformed inside the penthouse, and she would have noticed someone carrying up a bed. When they reached the room Draco went into the dressing room and pulled out a black figure hugging short dress and threw it on the bed, and then he grabbed black bootie like heels and another small black bag with the double C's on it. Hermione smirked "getting your outfit picked out for the day are we? If I do say so I you will look ravishing." Draco gave Hermione a look that meant he was in a hurry and had no time to joke about. "alright fine, I'll go get ready" Hermione grabbed the outfit off the bed and walked into the bathroom, she did her hair up in another sleek up-do and put on the dress, it did make her look rather beautiful, she applied makeup by magic and then the shoes, which were again surprisingly comfortable, Hermione had also gotten used to wearing heels, because for the last two weeks that was almost all she wore. After she was satisfied with her look she walked out of the bathroom to see Draco standing there waiting for her dressed in a suit. "Where are we going?" Hermione pressed the question knowing it was unlikely for her to get anywhere. "Hermione, please just for once let someone surprise you." Hermione sighed she knew he was right, but she hated not knowing where she was going. They walked out of the door and waited for the elevator to take them down 97 flights and closer to her surprise.

Draco hadn't wanted to tell Hermione what he was planning because he knew she would object, but he also knew it was time he did so. Today he was going to be buying another pent house a two bedroom, and selling the old one. There wasn't any reason for him to keep that old pent house, and besides he wasn't just making a rash decision, no the other one had already sold and the man would be moving in, in just a few days which meant him and Hermione needed to move today. Once they reached the lobby Draco went to the desk to get a car, and Hermione waited back by the elevator like she always did. Draco had noticed guys looking at her since the first day in the white dress. It was with a smug satisfaction that he would watch them work up the courage to go talk to her and at that moment he would walk over, and see her smile and grab his arm. Oblivious to the fact that she was beautiful, yes Draco had changed in a lot of ways, but he was still a slytherin and still proud of what was his. Even if it was in a friendly way; they walked out to the car and Draco held the door for Hermione, he gave the drive the address of the place they were going to be meeting his realtor at. Draco hoped Hermione would fall in love with one of them soon, although she didn't know where they were going he didn't like shopping of any kind very much. They rode in silence both content with their own thoughts; Draco was worried Hermione would get the wrong impression. They reached the destination about fifteen minutes later, Draco once again held the door for Hermione, and helped her step out of the car. Though he had charmed off the heels he had bought her so they were more comfortable for her, she was still clumsy and there isn't a spell to fix that. Draco watched Hermione take in the building they were standing in front of, which was much like the building they were living in now. Hermione's eyes widened and Draco could tell she had realized what they were doing, and he waited for her to start yelling at him. Instead though she didn't yell what she did say made Draco even more terrified. "Draco, why are you buying a new penthouse?" Hermione's eyes were hard, she wasn't looking at him, but up at the top of the building. Draco sighed, trying to pick his words carefully, "I've been thinking about it for a long time, I just never had a reason too, and I think its time. I need to let go of that place, it was something I bought when I was depressed I don't have the memories you have their Hermione, and I want to be in a place where I can make new ones. Not somewhere I was drunk 99 percent of the time." He could see Hermione thinking about this, and realizing that she wouldn't want that either. With a smile she turned to him making him heart jump in his chest, and grabbed his arm. "Well Mr. Malfoy, what we get going then?" Draco smiled "We shall Mrs. Malfoy." It had become somewhat of a game to them people thinking they were married any time they went out, sometimes they changed their last name to something ridiculous, sometimes they left it as Malfoy, but they never got bored, and even if just for a few minutes they could pretend they were happy with a family again it was worth it to both of them. "Draco, darling, it's been forever!" A woman sang from down the street, she was a short woman, on the plump side, and had a lot of energy. Draco had never gone through another realtor than her, as she was the best in L.A and surrounding areas. "Hullo Margret, how nice to see you again" Draco always tried to put on a different front with her, so she didn't know how bad he used to be, though Hermione knew all about this he hated having to do it in front of her. "And who is this lovely lady, might I ask?" when she went to shake Hermione's hand she noticed the rings on her finger, and her eyes widened. "This must be your wife that you were telling me about when you came to but the other penthouse!? Well, nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, now I see your looking for a two bedroom this time that should fit nicely with a growing family." She had turned around and was talking into the building and Draco and Hermione followed, at some point Draco wasn't sure when instead of Hermione holding onto his arm like usual, she was now holding his hand and had laced her fingers through his. It was a nice feeling and Draco didn't mind at all. So they followed Margret through the doors of the building, they were met with a blast of cool air. Draco could tell from outside that they were by the ocean though he didn't exactly know where, nor did he care as long as Hermione was happy he was happy. Draco got his first sight of the lobby and it took his breath away, where his other place the lobby was cold and only lit by artificial lighting, this lobby was brilliant, the far wall was nothing but windows and a fireplace sat right in the middle, so on chilly nights anyone could sit around there, the floors were a soft golden color and the walls were a cream. He looked over at Hermione and could tell that she had felt the same way he did, this was starting to look a lot more promising than the other place they were at now. "Ok so its just up on the 100th floor, its going to be a long elevator ride, the nice thing about this unit is there aren't any other people on this floor, because the pent house takes up the entire floor." Margret beamed at them; Hermione looked down awkwardly and cleared her throat "Does the elevator run straight into the penthouse? I just don't feel comfortable with that." Margret again beamed "No darling that's the best part! See you have the entire floor to yourself and it doesn't go into your unit." This time Draco noticed that Hermione beamed up at him and he smiled back down at her. Margret cleared her throat "Well the elevator is here, if you'd like to go see it?" "Yes we would, we cant wait" Draco didn't waste anytime pulling Hermione in the elevator excited to see what this place was going to look like and he had a sneaking suspicion that this was going to be the one he bought today. They all sat in silence up the elevator, both lost in thought about what it was going to look like. The ding of the elevator brought Draco back down to reality, he put his arm out to keep the door from trying to close and Margret and Hermione walked out, it wasn't a big foyer like area, the same cream colored walls, and it was lit by bright led lights. The door was right in front of them and Draco once again felt his stomach knot as Margret turned the key in the lock. He didn't even have to look to know it was amazing, he heard Hermione gasp and knew it was everything he wanted. As he walked through the door Draco could understand why he had, everything was draped in gold it felt like, there was a wall of windows, but with out all the darkness of the other place. Draco knew he didn't want to ever leave here. He just hoped Hermione liked it. Margret showed them the two master bedrooms, and continued to say that with the two master bedrooms it is nice for when kids get older and need their space. What she didn't know is that there would be no children in this place. There would only be two broken adults trying to heal within the comfort of each other. The bedrooms were also cream colored walls and draped in all light summer colors, yellows and gold some pastels here and there, and everything flowed. Everything was so happy, and in Draco's mind he needed something that made him feel happy. Margret then came out to the kitchen, Draco had already decided he wanted this place and he could read in Hermiones face that she loved it too. As he walked out into the kitchen he didn't even let her ask before turning to Margret "We'll take it." Margrets eyes lit up but he could tell she was going to ask anyways, and say exactly what he didn't want her to "Are you sure Mr. Malfoy this one is listed as." Draco didn't let her finish before he cut her off "I'm not interested in price, I said well take it, you will find that if you give me five minutes there will be a check waiting at your office for this property, if you could leave the keys here that would be great, we will just be getting settled." Margret nodded her head and left the keys sitting on the marble counter tops. Finally he turned to Hermione and before he could stop himself he found him self smiling and walking over to her, he put his arms around her waist as she threw hers around his neck, he bent down and was holding her when he all the sudden whispered "Welcome home 'mione"

**A/N: I told you I'd make up for that short chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE I KIND OF GOT INTO A FUNK. **

** I am back now though hopefully uploading a couple chapters tonight. This chapter is skipped forward a couple of months, and Hermione has been talking to Harry and Ginny they know shes been with someone just not who shes been with**

It didn't take them long to get settled in, and it also didn't take long for Hermione to start really missing Harry and Ginny and needing to talk to them. She had been getting letters and not replying, though Draco was doing the same thing. She got out her parchment and started to read the letter that had just come for her from Ginny, this time though Hermione didn't send the owl away like usual, no this time she knew she was going to respond, they knew something was up and she needed to tell them that she was with someone she just wasn't sure how she was going to tell them it was Draco.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I am so sorry I have not been in contact with you and Harry, as I have read from your letters you know that I have been with someone. It is true yes, I am for once happy, we've been in California almost the entire time, I know its been months since you heard from me and again I am sorry. I am not ready to tell you exactly who I am with, and I hope you two will understand. Please know I am doing better, a lot better, I still miss my Rom and Rose, but I am able to move on a little more each day now. I am happy. I expect I shall be home soon and then you will be able to meet whom I've been with, assuming all goes well._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter and sent the owl off toward London, she watched the owl fly until he was out of sight. Draco had been gone since that morning and Hermione had no idea where he had gone. Hermione walked around the penthouse, looking at every room as she went knowing in a few days time she would have to go home, it had been almost six months since Christmas, it was now may, and spring time was coming to an end. Hermione thought about the last few months, the moving the decorating, watching Malfoy change into this caring welcoming man, one she was falling in love with. They had only kissed once, Christmas day, though they held hands every time they went out, and Hermione would snuggle into him on the couch when they watched a movie. Tonight though Hermione was going to ask him to come back to London with her and come out and open about their Friendship, she hoped something more would come of it, she wanted Draco in her life forever, and she hoped he felt the same way. Hermione found herself in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine, and walking to the bathroom to draw a bath for herself, drinking straight from the bottle and waiting for the water to fill up. She sat there in the bath for a long while, drinking the wine out of the bottle and feeling the alcohol enter her body with every drink she took, it wasn't until she heard the front door close and Malfoy call her name that she drained the bath and got dressed again. She knew she was drunk and she didn't care, tonight was supposed to be the night she told Draco her feelings, though that didn't look like it was going to happen. Hermione stumbled out into the living room where draco was standing, apparently her attire wasn't the best, seeing as it was just a towel, but Hermione didn't care anymore, all she wanted was Draco and she was tired of hiding it. "Draco, your home finally" She heard herself talk though the words were slurred and her voice was husky sounding, but she couldn't stop her self the alcohol was taking over all of her actions and making her walk closer to Draco. She put her hands on his chest and heard him take a sharp inhale of breath. And that's when she did it, she kissed him, raising herself up on her tip toes, and bringing her lips to his, it was everything she ever wanted it to be and she was spinning into a blissfull heaven.

Draco walked in the door and instantly he felt fear, it was quiet and dark, he thought something must have happened to Hermione, he hated having to leave her by herself. He did though still have a company to run. He called out her name and heard water draining out of the bath a few moments later sighing with relief he stayed where he was thinking about how he would have been had she been gone. He saw her then, coming around the corner of the hallway, and when he heard her talk he knew she was drunk. She walked closer to him and Draco felt as if he couldn't breath, he was going to tell her how he felt tonight but he knew that was going to have to wait till tomorrow, he loved her with all of his heart and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He wanted to go back to London and buy a house with her, He wanted Ginny and Harry to like him, he wanted to have children with her. She was there with her hands on his chest and Draco felt himself inhale sharply and it was then that he felt her soft rose colored lips on his, he was about to give into her when he felt her slip away from him. He opened his eyes in enough time to see her falling and catching her before she hit the floor, Draco picked her up and walked her to her bedroom putting her in bed and then going to take a shower. He stayed in the shower thinking about everything for almost an hour the water had long gone cold though he didn't care, he couldn't feel anything he just needed to think. He needed to get everything out of his mind, he needed to tell Hermione he loved her and he was going to do that tomorrow. Draco got out and walked into his bedroom, while pulling his pajama bottoms out of the drawer his hand brushed the small box tucked away. He pulled it out and opened it, the large diamond shone back at him, it was a single large diamond, squar in shape, he knew nothing other than when he saw it he knew it was nothing like Hermione and everything like her at the same time, and he bought it. He didn't even know why at that point, but he did. And now he planned to use that ring, Hermione had taken off her wedding rings a few months ago, and he had done the same, they had them hanging in a shadow box picture frame, with two pictures of their families, so they would never forget them. It was after that Draco started to fall more in love with Hermione, and tomorrow he was going to ask her to marry him. Draco put the ring back inside his drawer and crawled into bed, his body shaking with nerves he fell into an uneasy sleep

**a/n: cliffhanger! Ah! I cant wait for the next chapter! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I've been working so much lately that I haven't had any time to do anything else, here this is, and hopefully getting a few more chapters out today too!**

There she was, standing in the kitchen making a pot of coffee her hair was sticking out everywhere and her shirt was rumpled where she had slept on it. Though even without her hair brushed she looked stunning, Draco stood there watching her for a minute until she noticed him "Are you OK Draco?" Her voice broke him of his day dreams, and brought him back down to reality. "Yeah I'm fine, do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Hermione didn't look shocked, and he knew why he had asked her to dinner every Friday since they got to California it was their ritual, one he hoped would continue for a long time. "Of course, it's our thing Draco you don't really need to ask anymore." Hermione turned and placed two cups of steaming coffee on the counter and smiled at him. Draco's chest felt like a million tiny butterflies had entered his body and taken over, tonight was the night he was going to ask her to marry him, and Draco didn't exactly know how she was going to react. "Where are we going tonight?" Draco already knew where they were going but he wanted to keep the entire day a surprise. He also didn't know how she was going to react to him asking Pansy's best friend here to help her shop for tonight, they were going to be going to one of the best restaurants in 100 miles he just wanted everything to be special for her and he wanted to her feel as beautiful as she could. "Hermione?" Draco held his breath waiting for her to notice his worry "Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, the sparks he felt all along his body almost made him shiver under her touch. He wanted nothing more than to grab her face in both his hands and kiss her with everything he had. "I asked someone to come over, she already knows who you are and she cant wait to meet you, we are going somewhere special tonight and I thought she could help you shop." Hermione's eyebrows creased together and he could tell she was trying to work out who it is, and instead of letting her do it he blurted it out before he could even think of what he was saying "Its Daphne Greengrass Hermione" Hermione turned back toward Draco her eyes wide with fear. He knew she had every reason to fear Daphne but he also knew Daphne never wanted any part of that life, she hated how her family treated non pure bloods and she always wished she could have been a part of a different family. "Hermione, I promise you she isn't what you think, please giver her a chance? She lost Pansy almost as much as I did." Hermione seemed to loosen at these words, she knew what it was like to loose a best friend, and he knew she didn't wish that on anyone he could see her eyes softening with every passing second "OK you win Draco, I'll give her a chance, and I'm going to pretend like we are starting over." Draco smiled a real genuine smile, one only Hermione could ever get out of him. "I'm going to get ready. How long until she's here?" Draco looked at the clock on the wall "Three hours" he watched Hermione nod, then walk down the hall toward her bathroom, and smiled his nerves about tonight suddenly disappeared and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Hermione.

She stood in her bathroom looking in the vanity mirror at herself. Had she really just agreed to give Daphne Greengrass a chance? What was wrong with her? And then she realized nothing was wrong with her, other than the fact that she has been denying her love for Draco. Hermione knew she had feelings for the blond, but she tried to keep them hidden knowing he didn't feel the same, but today he was acting to weird. She knew it was about time to acknowledge her love for him and tonight at dinner there was no reason she couldn't ask him what they were, or where this whole thing was going. She started working on her hair, making sure it wasn't too bushy, and since she would probably be doing it later she just threw it in a pony tail, not wanting to wash it until later. She heard the door bell ring, and her stomach did flip-flops, she knew it was Daphne and she was scared. As much as she didn't want to be she was terrified of her. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out of her bedroom and listened for a moment in the hall way "Draco! It's so good to see you! It's been way to long!" she could hear Draco chuckle "Yes it has, now there is something I need to talk to you about before you meet Hermione, she's terrified of you Daph. I know you didn't have a lot to do in the war, but she is wary of all of us, its taken a lot for her to give you a chance, just don't screw it up." Hermione could hear the disappointment in Daphne's voice when she spoke "Draco, how dare you imply that I would ever do anything to hurt her. I've always wanted to meet her and you know that. I've never been like anyone in my family. I wished I had what she did." Hermione was almost in tears and decided to step into the living room. "Hello Daphne" Her voice cracked and she wasn't expecting that, she could feel the hot tears burning down her face and before she knew it, a blur of blond hair and Daphne was hugging her "Oh Hermione what's wrong?" "Hermione stood there in Daphne's embrace wishing she could talk; she had never expected a Slytherin to be jealous of her. Finally she found her voice "Daphne, you were jealous of me?" She felt Daphne tense and pulled back, "You heard that huh?" Daphne smiled at her and Hermione felt like she was genuine, she didn't want to harm her. Hermione smiled and once again felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't know where to go from here but she knew her and Daphne would have no problem getting along just fine. "Should we get going then Hermione?" "Just one minute let me go throw something on." Hermione ran back to her bedroom and threw on the white dress she wore so long ago with the black heels Draco had paired with it. She walked out of the room and was about to grab her back when she heard Daphne whistle. "Wow Draco really did take you for a fashion make over." Hermione laughed knowing her style had changed a ton since being with Draco here. "Yeah he did, I actually kind of dress like a girl now." Both the girls laughed and Hermione grabbed her bag, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek goodbye, they were out the door.

The day flew by, and Hermione and Daphne had an amazing time, she had picked out a dress. It was long and sleek strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was a beautiful deep green color paired with a small silver belt, and silver and green shoes. She felt so Slytherin and a part of her loved that feeling. She had always secretly wanted to be a part of the good guys of slytherin. By the time they were doing shopping it was time to go get her hair and makeup done. As they walked to the shop Hermione thought of a question "How long will you be staying Daph?" Daphne smiled at Hermione who hadn't used her nickname all day though Daphne had insisted. "I don't think too long, I expect you and Draco will be returning soon as well?" Hermione nodded, in fact they were supposed to go home tomorrow, and it made her nervous thinking of how Harry and Ginny were going to take her and Draco being whatever they were. Hermione thought of different scenarios the entire time she got her hair and make up done, and finally before she knew it they were back at the house and she was slipping on the beautiful dress, and shoes. Daphne was to show her to the restaurant then she was leaving to go home. Hermione was saddened by her new friend leaving and insisted she write to her. Daphne laughed at her persistence but agreed to write to her. When she was finally ready, Hermione finally started to feel nervous, she didn't know why either. Obviously Draco just wanted to make their last night here special. And she did too, she didn't know if she would have the guts to talk to Draco about what they were.

Draco sat at their table, his nerves bubbling up to the surface again. When was he going to ask? How was he supposed to ask? He had his grandmother's ring in his pocket. Pansy was given his mothers ring, and Hermione was going to hopefully wear his grandmothers. It would mean a lot to him, knowing she was a Gryffindor wearing a Slytherin ring. He saw her walk in and his heart almost stopped, she looked beautiful, he wouldn't have ever known she wasn't a slytherin. He stood up as she approached, pulling her chair out for her and whispering in her ear as she sat down "You look absolutely stunning Hermione." When he sat back down across from her he could see her blushing, the faint red tint on her cheeks made her look so damn sexy. "I already ordered I hope you don't mind." Hermione smiled and put her menu to the side "Of course not" within minutes their food arrived, and they were consumed by a silence while eating, it wasn't awkward, their long silence never was. Tonight though Draco was even more grateful for it, he had more time to collect this thoughts and wonder when he was going to be able to do this. After they finished eating, Draco looked around and noticed the restaurant had filled more than he would have liked. Then he remembered the garden outside and knew it would be perfect. "Hermione would you like to go for a walk outside with me?" Hermione smiled at him, her perfect smile. "Of course, I think that would be nice." Again Draco helped her with her chair and took her hand as they walked across the restaurant, and into the cool night California air. The garden reminded him of Hogwarts, it just felt so enchanted, and he loved coming here when he was in California. He hoped Hermione would feel the same. He heard her gasp beside him and knew she did. As they walked further into the gardens, they came upon the roses Hermione let go of his hand to go smell them smiling up at Draco "These are my favorite flowers, I love roses." Draco watched her admiring the flowers and knew this would be the perfect opportunity, in the middle of the rose garden was a fountain, and benches all around it. He brought Hermione to one of these benches and sat next to her. "Hermione, there is something I need to tell you, and I don't want you to freak out ok? Just let me finish everything I need to say before I loose my nerve. I love you Hermione, you have made my life a million times better than it was before. I love everything about you, every flaw and perfection. I can't see myself with a better person than you." Draco moved onto one knee and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing Draco, on one knee asking her to marry him. She started to cry unable to help herself, she never thought he felt the way she did and she loved him so much for everything he had done for her. She couldn't find her words and she started to worry she never would. Swallowing the lump in her throat Hermione looked down at Draco again "I would love nothing more than you be your wife Draco, I love you too" Draco slipped the ring on her hand and Hermione got to look at it for the first time it was small, with an emerald as the center stone, there was an intricate design on the sides, and smaller emeralds there too. She loved it; it was perfect Ron had gotten her a true Gryffindor ring, but this was nothing like that and nothing like her and Ron's relationship. She loved everything about it. She turned her hand around and watched it sparkle under the glow of the lamps around. Turning back to Draco she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, for the first time it was a kiss both of them wanted whole heartedly, and the magic between them was almost unbearable.

**A/N: THERE IT IS! Next chapter they go back to announce their engagement to family and friends! That should be fun!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: okay so they are back! Everything is going to go fast paced from here just so you know! Lots to happen!**

Hermione woke up, and looked around, she was in her own bed and then she remembered what happened last night. She shot out of bed and looked down at her hand, the beautiful ring on her hand was still there it was all real and not just a dream. And then she remembered telling Draco they weren't going to sleep in the same room until the wedding because she believed that's how it should go. She rushed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, washing her hair and body as fast as she could, all she wanted to do was see Draco. It wasn't until she was out of the shower that she remembered today was the day they were going home, and she didn't know if she could handle that. Draco and her had decided on a fast wedding and would be married in a month, and he had set up a flat for her so she didn't have to go home to the house she shared with Ron. As Hermione brushed out her hair she thought back over this whole trip and couldn't believe how far they had come, and couldn't wait to get to where they were going. Hermione finished in the bathroom and went to her bedroom, she threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with a loose fitting white shirt and some white strappy heals to go with it, and went to the kitchen to start some coffee. She stopped when she got to the kitchen seeing Daph sitting at the bar smiling at her. "DAPH! What are you doing here?! I thought you left!" Hermione ran into her new friends arms, hugging her then realizing why she was still here "You knew!?" Daphne just laughed and nodded "Of course I knew 'Mione now let me see it!" Hermione held out her hand for Daphne to examine it. "Wow, it's stunning. I've always wondered who would wear this ring." Hermione looked up to see Draco coming out of his room, dressed in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt she smiled. He always looked so hot, and now he really was all hers, he was her snake and she was his lion and she wouldn't have it any other way. He came and kissed Hermione then went to make a pot of coffee. "So are you two ready to head back to London today?" Hermione tried not to show how nervous she was but Draco and Daphne could both tell. "Mione, its OK I don't think Harry and Ginny are going to hate you, trust me and also I plan on being there to talk to them with you. Harry and I have been working together in the ministry, so he trusts me." Hermione smiled at Daphne she really didn't know where she would be with out her. "Thanks Daph, I've got to go get everything packed, the movers will be here soon to move all my clothes." Hermione walked back into her bedroom taking it all in, wondering when the next time she would get to see this place would be, it has been good being here in California. But it was time to go home she knew that, she used magic to pack up the bathroom products and clothes. She then took a long look around the house, taking in everything she may have missed before. She was going to miss this place there was no doubt about that. "It will be weird going home wont it?" Draco had come up behind her and put his arms around her, she settled into him "As long as I'm with you Draco I'm home." Draco turned her around and put his hands on either side of her face "You have no idea how happy you make me Mione." She just smiled at him and kissed him. She wished they could stay there forever.

It was finally time to apparate home, and Hermione was starting to feel sick she was so nervous. Draco took down the enchantments and was having someone else come back to put them up late tonight after everything was moved. Hermione took one last look behind her at the condo before Draco grabbed her hand and she felt a pull at her navel.

Before she knew it she was standing in the side ally by the leaky cauldron in London, she wondered why Draco would have brought them here. "Draco why didn't we just apparate to the flat?" Draco looked down at Hermione and smiled "Because Harry and Ginny are in Diagon ally today and I thought you'd like to tell them about us before we just go walking around starting rumors, also your flat is in Diagon ally." Hermione smiled at Draco, she loved that he took her feelings into consideration. "Alright well will you meet me at Gringotts at 6? We should have dinner tonight, and by then I'll have told Harry and Ginny." Hermione stood on her toes and kissed Draco, walking away with Daphne and into The Leaky Cauldron; no one paid them any attention, as they walked through the bar and out the back. Daphne tapped the bricks and the archway began to appear before them. Hermione stepped through and spotted Ginny straight away. Without thinking she called out to her "GINNY! HERE! Ginny!" Hermione was running toward Ginny who was also running towards her. When she reached her friend she threw her arms around her, feeling like it had been all to long since she had seen her friend. Hermione had forgotten all about Daphne and Harry until Harry spoke "Hermione, what's that on your finger?" Hermione felt the blood drain from her face as she let go of Ginny. "Well, about that I was hoping we could go somewhere private to talk?" Harry and Ginny both nodded and walked towards the joke shop. George let them use his flat above the shop and once they were inside Harry asked her again, no one had noticed Daphne was there behind Hermione. "OK Hermione, so tell me what that is." Hermione looked down at her finger then back at Daphne which made Harry look too "Daphne? What are you doing here? Never mind Hermione answer me." Hermione took a deep breath and then started to talk "It's an engagement ring Harry." She held up her hand as she saw both him and Ginny about to speak "Let me finish please? I met someone as you know when I was away, I don't know how you are going to react but I have come to love this person very much and I would like it if you could accept them. He helped me move on and helped me become the person I am now. Anyways, its Draco Malfoy, I am going to marry Draco Malfoy, in one month. I would love for you guys to be there but I understand if you can't accept him." Harry let his jaw drop and Ginny just stared at her, it seemed as if she was finally taking Hermione in, the fact that she was wearing heels, and girly clothes her hair which was a lighter color due to the sun, and wasn't so bushy. She was the one to speak first "Well thank god he fixed that mess of a style you had." Hermione was shocked; she just told them she was going to marry Draco Malfoy and that's all Ginny had to say. "Hermione, I know you and I know that you wouldn't just say you loved him or you were going to marry him unless something had changed, I knew you weren't the same person after Ron died. This isn't mine or Harry's choice. We love you the same." Hermione once again hugged her friend, and then looked at Harry, who was smiling "Mione, I am glad you are happy and I hope you guys have a good long life." Hermione was so elated, she couldn't imagine anything happening better, she was home, she was going to marry Draco and her friends accepted that. And by tomorrow morning the entire wizarding world was going to have to deal with it too. She hung out with the potters and Daph until around 5:40 until she went towards Gringotts to meet Draco. The streets were crowded, being a Friday night in March. She saw Draco at almost the same time he saw her, and she started running for the second time today she ran in heels and it didn't bother her. Hermione hadn't realized how much she had missed Draco all day until now. She ran right into his arms as he lifted her up and spun her around giving her a deep kiss. They had attracted a crowd by the time they pulled apart and Hermione started to blush. Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed, they walked through the crowd and toward the leaky Caldron. "Are we going into London for dinner tonight? Or just the Cauldron?" "I just thought the Leaky Cauldron would be OK?" Hermione smiled it felt so good to be home, and to have everything falling into place. "How did everything go with Harry and Ginny?" Hermione broke out into an even bigger smile "It went so good, they are happy for us and they are willing to give you a chance, which I know you will win them over." Hermione leaned into Draco as they went to dinner. Tomorrow her Ginny and Daphne were getting together for some wedding planning, they had to do everything fast because the wedding was so fast her and Draco also had to go house shopping. Hermione cleared her head; all that could wait tonight was just about her and Draco.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Hopefully getting one more up today! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Draco woke the next morning, and like the last two days his first thought was Hermione. She was his, and soon they would be married. Today she was off with Ginny and Daphne doing some wedding planning and in the afternoon they were going to look at some houses in Hogsmead for after the wedding. Draco had always assumed he would live in Malfoy Manor with his wife and children, all whom would grow up go to Hogwarts and be in Slytherin. When he and Hermione talked about this though, they both decided the Manor was a place of evil, and they would look to buy a house in Hogsmead for now, they had spoken a little bit about tearing down the Manor and building something new where the old house once stood. Draco liked the idea of house shopping with Hermione, and he loved the thought of them building a new Manor, one not of evil but of light. He sat there a while longer in bed day dreaming about him and Hermione building a house and making memories. His thoughts drifted to Pansy, and he allowed himself to think of her, he still missed her but Hermione took the pain away. Draco sighed; he knew he was going to be late for work if he didn't get up soon. As he made his way into the bathroom for a quick shower and to get dressed he looked around the small house he had purchased after he sold he flat him and Pansy shared while waiting to move into the Manor. It only took him fifteen minutes to get ready, but Draco was still late swearing he grabbed his brief cased and apparated right inside the main buildings office, Draco swore again he wanted to apparate into this office, though it looks like that didn't happen. Draco noticed the receptionist wasn't the same girl who was there before he left, and she obviously didn't know who he was because as we went to walk towards his office he was stopped and told he could not go back there. Draco turned towards the blonde girl, before he left he would have tried to bed her, everyone in the office would have known but no one would have said anything. "Do you know who you are talking to?" Draco tried his best to sneer at the girl; obviously Blaise didn't tell her to be expecting the boss. The girl tilted her head to the side, and it seemed like something finally clicked, her eyes went wide and she ran back to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper sitting on top of the keyboard. "Y..your…D..Draco M..Malfoy" Draco could tell the girl was scared of him and obviously scared of losing her job it reminded him of how Hermione was so scared of Daphne and all the sudden Draco didn't want to be mean to anyone anymore. "Its fine, I haven't been here in a while, I was on vacation and your name is?" the girl looked taken back, he could tell she hadn't expected Draco to be as understanding as he was, she thought she would have been fired on the spot and before she would have been but not now. Someone came and slapped Draco on the shoulder "Draco, mate! It's good to see you. Ahh I see you've met Shelby." Draco turned to Blaise "Yes we were just getting introduced, what happened to the last one?" Draco could tell it wasn't good by the look in his eyes, "She was stealing from you, mate found her with a whole bunch of fake checks she was cashing. Thought I'd tell you when you got back. Didn't exactly want to ruin the vacation, Also you need to get a hold of the Daily Prophet, they've run out of gossip so now they are saying you and Hermione Granger are together? Must have been a fluke picture though, right?" Draco had forgotten to tell Blaise about Hermione the entire time he was with her. Draco knew he needed to tell him now "No Blaise, what they are saying in true. I am with Hermione; I think we need to go into my office and talk." Blaise nodded and followed Draco into his office, once inside Blaise wasted no time questioning Draco. "When the hell did this happen? And why did you NOT think to tell me Draco, I am the VP of your company, I have spent all fucking morning trying to do damage control when I don't need to!" Draco let him get it all out, because after all Blaise was right, he really should have told him and not just because he was his best mate, but because he really probably did spend all morning trying to fix this mistake. "Look, I'm sorry Blaise everything just kind of happened, one moment I am in Montana hating the fact that I have to spend my entire vacation with that witch and then all the sudden she just became this fixture in my life one that I wasn't about to let go of. I don't know how or when or why but I fell in love with Hermione Granger, and there is one more thing. We are getting married in one month and I'd like for you to be my best man again." Blaise seemed to soften at Draco's words, and when he spoke, it was like pansy was here all over again. "What are the wedding colors mate?" Draco just laughed, remembering the last time that question was asked, "I don't know yet. Hermione is doing all the wedding planning today; she'll probably sort all of that out." Draco watched as Blaise walked back to his office, and sitting down at his desk Draco started to look for everything he had missed over the months. One thing was for sure. Draco could not wait for this day to be over.

Hermione woke early in the morning in the flat Draco had gotten for her, now that they were engaged it didn't bother her as much letting him do things for her, though she knew she needed to write to minter of magic and talk about getting her position back as head of aurors office. She knew Harry temporarily held the position, both him and Ron were offered it but didn't want to take it fearing too much responsibility, and after having to save the world from the dark lord, Harry was the last person who wanted it. Why Ron didn't take the position Hermione didn't know. She pondered all of this as she wrote the letter out to the minister explaining that she was to marry Draco and that she was hoping she could take a little more time off for the wedding and honeymoon then come back. After she finished Hermione went to take a shower. Daphne had taught Hermione how to tame her hair so it looked wavy and not like a bushy mess. Hermione loved the look and had used it every day since she showed her how. After getting out of the shower and doing her hair and make up Hermione went to the closet, once she opened it everything from California came rushing back to her and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Draco and her getting married in a month. Hermione went for a cream colored dress, with a high neckline and the top of the dress was lace. She paired the dress with some black heels and a bag to match. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how much she had changed, she was wearing heels every day now and found them to be incredibly comfortable, Draco no longer had to charm them though today she did knowing she was going to be walking a lot. There was a buzzing coming from the door and Hermione walked over to the little speaker box, and pushed the button "Hello?" Hermione was greeted with a familiar voice "Her Mione, you going to let me in? Its bloody cold out here, I see Ginny now she's just coming around the corner." In a second Daphne's voice was joined with another "Hello Mione, common let us up, we are bloody cold!" Hermione laughed and buzzed her friends into her apartment, it was a chilly morning for spring, but Hermione didn't mind, they were going to be ordering breakfast and have some girl talk before setting out to look for a wedding dress, and look at some wedding venues, Hermione didn't know if she wanted a muggle wedding dress or not. So they decided to check both of them. Hermione also didn't know if she should embrace her new Slytherin prince or if she should stick true to Gryffindor. When Hermione was sorted the sorting hat wanted to put her in Slytherin much like it did with Harry, though Hermione begged it not to, also like Harry and was placed in Gryffindor. Harry was the only person who knew this and that's why he never complained when she went for something more Slytherin than Gryffindor. Though no one else could understand why, dark green and silver had always been her favorite colors and she felt most beautiful when wearing those. The girls sat around the small table in the kitchen talking about life, and mostly the wedding. Hermione and Draco had decided on a small wedding, something more intimate they had already had those big fancy weddings, and they didn't want to have one again. Gin and Daph both thought that was a good idea. They all knew the daily prophet and other media outlets were going to be all over this wedding, this was the wedding of the century. Even bigger than Harry and Ginny's, mainly because she is a Gryffindor mud blood marrying the Slytherin Prince, No one had ever expected this. Finally they had finished breakfast and were getting ready to head out to do some shopping, when Ginny whistled at Hermione "What are you whistling at Gin?" Hermione really didn't understand why this new style was so amazing to everyone. "Hermione, you really don't realize how amazing you look do you? I'm surprise the Prophet didn't say anything about it." Hermione felt her cheeks redden, and hoped today was going to go a lot easier.

The hours passed and they still hadn't gone to look for her dress, though it was only noon Hermione felt as though she and Draco would have to go look at houses next week. Daphne and Ginny had their bridesmaid's dresses, they decided to go with Slytherin colors for the wedding, and the girls looked absolutely stunning in theirs. They walked into the wedding dress shop and immediately Hermione saw a dress that she knew was the one, it was in the prom dress section but that didn't bother her any. It was a sleek green dress, and the back had a gold snake connecting smaller gold chains to the back of the dress, the snake ran from the top of her shoulders down the length of the spine. Hermione grabbed the dress and went to go try it on. The sales lady helped Hermione into it and she knew she had found the perfect dress, this was all so perfect. When she stepped out of the fitting room she heard Daphne and Ginny gasp. "Hermione you look stunning." "Oh my gosh Mione you look so Slytherin! I love it!" Hermione couldn't stop smiling when she looked in the mirror she was able to picture her walking down the isle, something she really never saw in the gold dress she wore to marry Ron. No one else seemed to remember that dress either. The dress was beautiful, and Draco had given Hermione his card so she could buy anything she wanted for the wedding, and this was the first time she didn't even care about the price. "I'll take this one, please." The sales lady looked ecstatic as she rang Hermione up, her eyes seemed a little too hopeful as she swiped the card hoping it would decline, though it didn't and Hermione knew it wouldn't. As they walked out of the store Daphne offered to take the dress home with her so Draco wouldn't see it. And Hermione said her goodbyes, going to meet up with Draco to look at one house in Hogsmead, though there were more she wanted to look at close to the Manor Draco grew up in, and she couldn't wait to show him the one she found.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy! The next chapter is house shopping and wedding venue looking then they will be getting married the chapter after that! Still have tons in store for the happy couple! (: **


	17. Chapter 17

Draco just wanted this day to be over, there was nowhere he would rather be right now than with Hermione. They were shopping for houses today and he couldn't wait. He had found this simple little house of the outskirts of Hogsmead, it was so simple and quiet he loved it. Though he had noticed a slight change in Hermione, and he wondered if she was supposed to be in Slytherin. While she still didn't spend much on his card when he gave it to her, she didn't put up a fight anymore, and he got the notification today, of 10,000 pounds spent, he figured it was probably her dress. Draco had no problem with however much Hermione wanted to spend; he would do anything for her. Draco kept looking at the time, wishing it was 1P.M already. Though he knew he needed to get this paperwork done, he had report the secretary girl for her theft against the Malfoy Company. The minutes felt like hours, but finally it was 12:55 Draco grabbed his suit jacket and was getting ready to walk out of his office when he ran into Shelby "Oh Shelby, I'm so sorry, please excuse me." The girls cheeks reddened, and she stepped closer to Draco "No it's ok Mr. Malfoy, I don't mind." Draco gently pushed Shelby away from him looking her straight in the eye "Don't you ever push yourself on me again, or you will be fired, I have a fiancé and I love her very much, you don't even compare to her. Got that?" he could see her eyes fill up with tears, though at that moment he didn't care. Draco pushed past her and into the foyer of the office space within a moment he was at his house. He saw Hermione standing by the front door, she looked like a high fashion model, and he really didn't mind. He walked over and embraced her grabbing her face and kissing her, this was what he had waited for all day long. He heard Hermione giggle and looked down at her "Something funny, Granger?" Hermione had stopped giggling, and looked back up at him "Nothing, Malfoy." Draco smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, this time he heard Hermione sigh against his lips. "Are you ready to go Mione?" Hermione nodded, and took Draco's hand he felt the familiar pull against his navel, and in a second him and Hermione were standing it Hogsmead. "Oh bloody hell!" Draco hadn't thought about Hogwarts Hogsmead days at all, and apparently today was one of them. Every pair of eyes were following them, Hermione just held her head high and marched through the crowd, holding Draco's hand the whole time. He had to give it to her, he would have just starting yelling at everyone, but this was so much better. First they all saw Hermione looking like she just came off the runway with none other than Draco Malfoy. Finally they broke through the crowd and Hermione finally spoke "Well that was interesting, anyways where is this house we are meeting the lady at?" Draco pointed towards a small path that led into a lightly wooded area "Alright well we don't want to be late" Draco shook his head but led Hermione down the path. They walked for a good five minutes before the path opened up and in the middle of a small opening was a small little cottage; it was perfect for just them Draco thought. He looked over at Hermione and saw her eyes were filling up and he knew he had chosen right. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward; standing on the front steps was the same realtor as in California. "You didn't tell me she was a Wizard Draco!" Hermione hissed low to Draco "Mione, I thought you would have figured that out." They were too close for Hermione to say anything, and he knew she wouldn't hold on to any "anger" she may have had. "Margret how very nice to see you." "Draco, it's been a while, though it would have been nice if you would have told me last time that you were with Hermione Granger, and not your wife. I guess now she will be though." Margret smiled and Draco knew she wasn't really mad. "All in a days work Margret." "Well shall we head inside, and let you two take a look around?" Draco gave Hermione's hand a small squeeze and went inside. The front door came into the sitting room, there was a staircase off to the right and the rest of the sitting room was on the left, with a cozy fireplace; right behind that was the dining area, there was a small door that Draco had assumed was the kitchen, and upon walking through it he was right. Hermione was right behind him and only spoke when she walked into the kitchen "It looks so cozy, how many bedrooms are in it?" She was speaking to Margret, and Draco had almost forgotten she was there. "There two bedrooms, both are upstairs. "Draco, are you coming?" Hermione held her hand out as she walked out of the kitchen obviously to go look at the bedrooms, he took her hand and followed. The bedrooms upstairs were smaller than what Draco was used to but he figured this was exactly what Hermione would like, she never was one for over the top houses or anything more than what was needed. "I like this house a lot; it's so cute and cozy. Before we decide though I have a surprise for you." Hermione ran down the stairs and Draco followed wondering what this surprise was that would get in the way of them deciding if this was the house they wanted to buy or not.

Hermione had run down the stairs to talk to Margret, asking if she was the realtor of the house she had called about and luckily she was. Margret agreed to take them over to the manor house Hermione had heard about yesterday. It is owned by a muggle, and it is in the heart of the Manor houses of Wiltshire. Hermione turned to Draco as he came down the stairs. "Are you ready to go? You can apparate with me." She held out her hand and watched as Draco took it, she could tell he was trying to figure out what the surprise was and she also knew he wouldn't figure it out. He grabbed her hand and a second later Hermione was sating in the driveway of the biggest house she had ever seen. Just from the outside Hermione could tell this was the perfect house for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to live. It was as simple as you can get with a Manor house the front of the house was flat, there were windows everywhere with a white door in the middle, there were stones of different colors, tan grey and white, making up the siding. You could tell it was old because there were vines growing up the house, giving it an old Manor look. Hermione couldn't wait to get inside. When they walked in the door they were greeted by a beautiful sight, the foyer held the stair case and chandelier, with white carpet on the stairs and wood flooring; this was exactly what Hermione called, simply expensive. The sitting room held a huge fireplace and a gold painted ceiling, there were bay windows with a reading nook, and it seemed almost too good to be true. Hermione felt like a kid in a toy shop, and couldn't wait to see the rest of the house. The dining room was just a lavish as the rest of the house; they found another sitting room, boasting another fireplace two windows, and French doors opening up into the back yard. It was after that they found the kitchen, it almost took Hermione's breath away it was all white and gold, with an island in the middle there was tan/goldish marble for the counters, and the floor was white tile. They found the master bedroom next, and each room seemed to take Hermione's breath away even more than the first. The master bedroom was so beautiful it almost brought her to tears, the walls were tan, and the ceiling was white, there was white carpet and Hermione could imagine all the furniture she would be bringing into the house, setting it up, and making it like home. For the first time since they arrived Draco spoke, "Hermione I didn't think you would go for this kind of house, I don't know how you feel but I can't wait to see the rest. It's perfect for us." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat "I feel the same way Draco, but let's look at the rest of the house before we decide?" They both agreed on looking at the rest of the house but neither of them was ready when they walked into the master bathroom, there was once again another fireplace, and right in the center of the bathroom was a rose gold colored bucket tub. Off in the corner was a shower and the floors were all wood. Hermione couldn't wait to use that tub assuming all went well. Next they walked into what would become Hermione's favorite room in the house, the library. There was once again a fireplace, and Hermione took note of all of them in the house thinking about the cleaning of them, though that wasn't going to change her mind on how perfect it was. There were bookshelves along all of the walls, Hermione knew she could fill them easily, she could imagine two chairs in front of the fire and reading away on a brisk fall day. Hermione didn't want to leave this room, but also couldn't wait to get to the next one. They went out into the back yard and the sight took Hermione's breath away, there was a nice sitting area up close to the house, and in the middle of the yard there was a fountain, a beautiful sight, beyond that was a small shed for storage. Hermione had loved everything about this house, there were more extra bedrooms she hadn't looked to closely at but knew they would be perfect for kids. Hermione had always known she wanted to be a mother again and this would be the perfect place. "Draco, I really think this house is perfect for us, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love it and I think we should get it." Hermione watched Draco nod, and take in the house before he spoke. "Well, let's go tell Margret then, love." There was no place more perfect for a Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor princess to come together as man and wife.

**A/N: HI GUYS! So as you can see I've been trying to upload a new chapter every day! I hope you guys enjoy! (: please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione couldn't believe the wedding was only a day away; there was still so much to do. She felt like the weeks had flown by, and she didn't know how they were going to get everything done. Hermione's family didn't agree with whom she was marrying and they decided that they would not attend the ceremony, upon hearing this Harry sent an owl explaining that they had no right to turn away their daughter who had done nothing wrong, and she would be happy with a new family where she was. If they didn't want to be apart of that then fine, but they just needed to not speak to her and just make the cut hurt less. Hermione was grateful that Harry would stick up for her like that, but she was still hoping to see her father walk her down the isle once again just like he had done with Ron, though he adored Ron, and so did she. Things had definitely changed and even though she knew her parents weren't going to be there Hermione couldn't help but feel that tomorrow would be one of the best days of her life.

She got out of bed, after laying there for what felt like hours, showered and dressed, in her usual new Hermione 'off the run way' look the daily prophet had gone on about for weeks. Hermione wasn't thrilled about being the new 'it' girl for fashion. It also didn't help she was soon to be Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione apparated to her and Draco's home they had recently purchased, she was meeting with the decorator today, and they were putting the final touches on everything in the house. Hermione loved how everything was coming together. Every time she saw the house it still managed to take her breath away, she loved it more and more each time she saw it. Hermione walked through the entire house before she found the decorator, in the back yard, thinking of what to do with the fountain. Horrified at the thought of tearing it down she ran over to catch the last bit of conversation "I think we should put some roses around it, we need to liven it up, also I think some backyard torches would be a nice touch out here, give it a more romantic feel." Hermione relaxed immensely when she heard that, the fountain was one of the thing she loved about the back yard, aside from its size for when her a Draco had children and that would be a perfect place to have them running around. "Hello Duncan, I am so sorry I'm late, I had some late night wedding details to go over." Duncan turned around startled to see Hermione, which confused her, today was the last day before her wedding the day everything was supposed to be finalized so he knew what to do before her and Draco left for a week. "Hermione! What are you doing here? Are you crazy? You should be sleeping, or resting or at a spa! It's the day before your wedding!" Hermione just laughed "Duncan, I've done this whole wedding thing before and honestly it's not about how I look it's about who I'm walking down that isle to meet. It's about our love, not our beauty." Duncan looked taken back from that statement Hermione knew he didn't mean that, but she spent so much time trying to look perfect on her wedding day with Ron (something he told her she never should have done, because she looked perfect the way she was) and that was exactly the advice she was taking this time around, she was going to have minimal makeup and just look as natural as she could. After a few hours of getting all the details of the house worked out, Hermione heard the unmistakable 'crack' of someone apparating to the house, running out into the front drive way she was excited to see her two best friends standing in the drive way. It was then that she realized they hadn't seen the house, and of course their faces showed everything, they had allowed their mouths to fall open and Hermione for once felt embarrassed by her lavish expensive lifestyle she now had with Draco, instead of letting it get to her though Hermione cleared her throat "You two have left your jaws on the floor." Hermione laughed at her friends trying to scramble and act like they weren't completely floored by her house. "Hermione this place is amazing; I can't wait to see the inside!" Ginny gushed, Harry though being the more rational one "Do you two really need all this room though? Sure it's nice, I'm sure Malfoy picked this one out." Hermione almost got mad, until she realized that that's exactly what everyone would think and it was time they stopped. "Actually Harry, you're wrong, Draco didn't pick this one out at all. I did, he wanted a small cottage outside of Hogsmead." Harry once again allowed his mouth to fall open, Hermione just laughed and walked back into the house to find Ginny and show Harry around.

Draco hadn't really slept much in the past two days, between work and wedding things he didn't have much time for sleep. Today though he had taken the day off and was content with spending the entire thing in bed, he sent an owl to Hermione, and was surprised when he got one back so early, she had less sleep than him in the last week. _Good morning love, just at the new house getting things ready for us. Harry and Gin are here, you really should have sent their faces when they found out I picked this place! I love you, and I will see you tomorrow?_

Draco smiled, and penned back a quick reply _I'll see you at the alter love._ Then he got out of bed and decided to shower, though he was going to go right back to bed, he felt like he needed to not having showered in almost a full day. Draco took his time in the shower, allowing the hot water to work its way into his tired muscles relaxing them to the point of him almost falling asleep in the shower. It was only after the water started to turn cold that he shut off the shower and went to put on some clean pajamas. As he walked into the bedroom he noticed his owl was back with a reply from Hermione. He unrolled the parchment and almost broke out into laughter_ I'll be the one in… well you'll know me when you see me. I can't wait to see what color black your tux will be! There are so many to choose from you know!_

Draco decided to leave it at that and crawled back into bed, he couldn't wait till after the wedding tomorrow in the morning, everything was falling into place perfectly and Hermione still had no idea about their Honeymoon surprise.

Wedding day:

Hermione woke to the sound of Daphne and Ginny, screaming her name waking her up, she had already repacked her entire apartment what else could they want? Once the thought left her mind she realized exactly what they wanted and shot up out of bed. "It's about time you woke up; we've been here almost ten minutes trying to wake you." Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at the clock it was 530 in the morning, and they had to be at the church to start at 9. She shot a glare over her shoulder at Daphne, and ran into the bathroom "I'm going to be so late if I don't hurry!" Hermione was already a ball of nerves, and it wasn't about the ceremony, no it was what comes after that she was most scared about, her and Draco hadn't even really slept in a bed together like that and she was scared of what the out come out would be. After a quick shower, Daphne and Ginny got to work on fixing Hermione's hair, it was going to be a cascade of curls, ringlets Hermione had always loved the look so the girls had been perfecting a charm, a permanent charm, so she could have long ringlet hair, and finally they had gotten it to work and as Ginny performed it on her hair Hermione couldn't help but smile Draco was going to freak when he noticed this wasn't going away, she knew it would drive him mad. Daphne gave her a slight Smokey eye and minimal mascara giving Hermione a sexy natural look, once the charm had worked it's way through Hermione's hair Ginny and Daphne both went to fixing it, and the settled on an up-do though Hermione didn't know why she would have no veil and no head piece, or so she thought, that was when Daphne and Ginny pulled out a beautiful tiara from behind their backs, it was gold with white diamonds all over the arms, and in the middle were two snakes curling and meeting in the middle, their eyes were made of rubies, it was the perfect Gryffindor and slytherin combination and Hermione almost started to cry before Daphne stopped her "No no, don't cry Mione' we've been having this made for weeks now we knew you would love it and it would go so good with the dress, but please don't cry Ginny and I worked so hard on your make up." Hermione just nodded, swallowing the lump that had built up in her throat. As they placed it on her head Hermione felt everything was complete. As the girls ran off to get ready for the wedding themselves Hermione couldn't look away from the mirror she even found herself to be beautiful and that was rare. Hearing the other two girls from the living Hermione pulled herself away form the mirror and out to the living room, where she saw Harry who had just come out of the fireplace, when she walked in everyone stopped talking and Harry allowed his mouth to fall open. "Wow, Hermione you look amazing." Hermione blushed at the compliment just like always and mumbled a thank you. After what felt like hours everyone was ready and they were all leaving. Hermione felt like a big ball of nerves but couldn't wait to get on with everything knowing in 15 minutes she would be Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco arrived at the venue and everything was in chaos, just then an owl came and dropped a letter at his feet, then flying off again. Draco picked up the piece of parchment he unfolded the parchment and instantly recognized Hermione's hand writing.

_Draco, _

_I can't wait to meet you at the altar, and I can not wait to start our future as Mr. and Mrs. I hope you enjoy today as much as I will._

_All my love, _

_Hermione._

Draco smiled, at the parchment knowing Hermione was thinking of him today was perfect, and then taking a deep breath he looked up and walked into the chaos of trying to get everything done.

The venue was outside; actually Draco had also purchased the cottage that they had first looked at, something for a get away place. And that was originally where he was going to take her for the Honeymoon, but thinking well against it he had a better place to take her, and this became the place for the wedding because they had both thought it was so cute and homey, just not for them. Draco was grateful now that he had bought the house, something told him it was the right choice and it would be amazing to have everyone here for Christmas, just all cozied up in the sitting area.

"You alright there mate?" Draco spun around startled that someone was behind him to find Blaise there.

"Yeah, it's not as bad the second time around, I'm just grateful Hermione hasn't made a huge deal about it." Draco rubbed his temples upon seeing the photographers from the Daily prophet and other wizarding papers from around the world gathering. This was supposed to be the wedding of the decade, because it was the house unity and all that rubbish. The only thing Draco couldn't wait for was seeing Hermione in her dress. The papers had been talking about it all week and he couldn't wait to see if what they thought was true. They had all guessed Gryffindor colors, and as Draco took his place at the front of the altar he hoped it wasn't exactly true. He liked her in green.

Draco stood at the front of the isle, waiting for Hermione and Harry to walk down. Daphne was the first to come down, dressed in a short silver dress, with a snake arm band at the top of her arm; she did look beautiful Draco had no problem admitting that, n Daphne only hers was in green. Act same dress as Daphne only hers was in green he had seen so many Gryffindors in green and it was amazing how well they all looked. It was then time for Hermione to come out. As the entire crowd stood he held his breath.

When he saw her come around the corner she looked like a Slytherin queen, her dress was at all not Gryffindor, being emerald green and sleek, it made her look sexy and innocent all at the same time. In her hair was a golden snake tiara the eyes were made of rubies and he thought it was perfectly fitting with the outfit, it was half way down the isle Hermione did something no one expected, and she twirled around, letting everyone see the full dress. The back was what surprised Draco the most, there was a gold snake that ran from her neck down the length of her spine and the small gold chains holding the dress to the snake revealing her slightly tanned skin, she looked so beautiful that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

He watched Hermione twirl, then laugh and continue up the isle, it felt like it took forever for her to reach him, and when she did it was like he was home, everything was perfect. He didn't stop smiling through the entire Ceremony, and when he finally was told to kiss his bride, there was nothing more that he wanted to do. He swopped Hermione up in his arms, lifting her up and twirling her around, kissing her with all the emotions he felt at that moment, and he could tell the same from her.

After the ceremony, there were pictures for the papers most of witch wanted to get pictures of Hermione's daring dress. Then they had to greet guests and everyone then still wanted a look at Hermione's dress. Draco didn't mind he loved just taking the time to stare at her; she did look completely and utterly stunning. He loved her more than he had ever felt possible. It felt like the wedding was going to go on forever, when finally they had to perform the unbreakable vow. This wasn't a daunting task, Hermione and Draco was happy to do it. After saying their vows which was a muggle thing, he did this for Hermione. They had Harry cast the spell, and Blaise was the witness. Once it was done they shared a kiss again, and then turning to the crowd Draco grabbed Hermione and apparated to their Honeymoon spot.

**A/N: hey guys! Well there it is! The wedding, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know that some of you wont agree with Hermione's parents and their actions, but I felt like tit was going to be hard for them to lose Ron and their grandchild, anyways I hope you like it! Please review! (: **


End file.
